


柠檬罐头

by scorpio_tsai



Category: No Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:28:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24644086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpio_tsai/pseuds/scorpio_tsai
Summary: Originally from lofter





	柠檬罐头

**Author's Note:**

> Originally from lofter

柠檬罐头

a, a:hover, .day{color:#828d95;}  
.sidelist{min-width:535px;}  
.sidelist li a, .tag a, .active{background-color:#828d95;}  
.day{ border-color:#828d95;}  
.text blockquote{ border-left-color:#828d95;}  
body{background-color:#dfdfe1;}  
#morecontent_frame{margin-top:30px;}  
body{background-image:url(//imglf3.nosdn0.126.net/img/1553236065974180.png);}  
body{background-attachment:fixed;}  
.notes .action{width:500px;}  
#comment_frame{width:530px;}  
.video object,.video embed{width:530px;height:441px;}

  
[__](https://huangjinye881.lofter.com/)  


#  [柠檬罐头](https://huangjinye881.lofter.com/)

  * [UAPP](https://huangjinye881.lofter.com/mylofteruapp)
  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/huangjinye881)
  * [归档](https://huangjinye881.lofter.com/view)
  * [RSS](https://huangjinye881.lofter.com/rss)



[08](https://huangjinye881.lofter.com/post/203e36d2_1c997fa82)

[06](https://huangjinye881.lofter.com/post/203e36d2_1c997fa82)

##  [大龙](https://huangjinye881.lofter.com/post/203e36d2_1c997fa82)

  


  


印象比较深的是，两个人的拍摄花絮

  


  


对戏的时候，白宇坐在朱一龙对面的茶几上，距离非常近，他笑着跟朱一龙说，你这放在游戏里就是boss啊

  


  


旁边工作人员说是大龙

  


  


白宇看着朱一龙又笑着重复说大龙啊

  


  


朱一龙看着白宇声音不大，回答说是扛把子

  


  


然后直接把白宇逗笑了，拍着掌说可以可以

  


  


  


  


今天白宇关注了合作的演员郑云龙，他应该怎么称呼他呢，无论怎样称呼，应该都会有“龙”这个字，是和其他人一样称呼他“大龙”吗，如果是，他会想到上面那个关于“大龙”的记忆吗

  


  


  


我想是会的，因为在那个视频里，藏着白宇自己都没有注意到的宠溺，那明显是他在逗朱一龙玩，结果被朱一龙逗笑了

  


  


或许这就是男生之间才能够get到的点吧

  


  


你说是boss和大龙，我说是扛把子，反正都是很厉害的角色，作为男生每个人心中都有一个英雄梦，这是同龄男生之间相互的记忆

  


  


一边拍手一边笑一边赞叹他的白宇，朱一龙应该习惯了男孩这个样子的画面，一般情况下喜欢笑的男生都很好哄，逗一下就会笑，但是这个男生经常想逗别人，结果把自己给逗笑了

  


  


那个时候的白宇在朱一龙面前确实有一种，既是弟弟又是哥哥的感觉，这种身份上面的不确定，也正是因为他对朱一龙这个人定位的不清楚

  


  


是喜欢跟他撒娇的弟弟，也是想要以哥哥的感觉逗他玩，非常理所当然的说自己要保护他，虽然很难，但是为了保护好他，这个弟弟尽量做成哥哥的样子

  


  


有时候就在想，什么是哥哥呢，年龄显然不是唯一的条件，思想和担当才是主要标准

  


  


白宇作为弟弟，他对朱一龙有作为哥哥的保护意识，这一点上还是很明显存在的

  


  


客观来说，白宇有必须要保护朱一龙的必要吗

  


  


可以说是没有的，因为不应该

  


  


两个人就是合作关系，哪里会上升到这个男生要照顾要保护另外一个男生的概念呢

  


  


但是白宇天生就有这个意识存在

  


  


能够引起白宇对朱一龙保护欲的主要原因，还是因为那是他会在意，会心疼的人

  


  


试问，你想要去保护的那个人，是什么感觉呢

  


  


白宇本身是被宠爱长大的，但是他没有恃宠而骄，反而更明白什么是爱，但是他采访中说自己还是想要被别人照顾的那一方，毕竟谁都和舒服没有过节，都愿意和快乐为伍

  


即使是这样，一个集宠爱于一身的男生遇见了他想要去保护的另外一个男生，这绝对是偶然事件

  


  


可以说朱一龙是引起也拥有白宇真实的保护欲

  


  


你对这个人没感觉，你是不会有保护他的欲望，更不会觉得他离开自己出去和别人讲话圆滑一点，这是好事情，因为这样我才能够放心

  


  


针对“哥哥”的概念，以后详细说，这里提一点

  


  


关于“大龙”，就像白宇说到的，自己在逗朱一龙玩，我想这个逗，就已经说明了白宇当时存在的这种情况，就是虚妄的年龄驾驭感

  


  


侧面也说明朱一龙在白宇面前是非常低姿态的，或者换个词是非常真实且亲近的，同时也是非常干净纯粹的，因为只有这样，才能够让白宇觉得自己需要来保护这个人不被伤害

  


  


就像白宇说的，“我知道的就是他这个样子啊”

  


  


感动于这份了解，可见朱一龙已经给了白宇最真实的自己，他拥有白宇绝对的信任

  


  


而白宇的这句话非常的贴心，并且诱惑力极大，以至于朱一龙听见后好像是有点情难自控

  


  


想来一份感情最基本的就是了解和信任，而白宇不经意间把这份诱惑力突然就摆在朱一龙的面前，他又怎能无动于衷呢

  


  


朱一龙作为哥哥，他不仅仅是年龄上面的哥哥，他更是在很多方面包容了白宇作为“哥哥”的一切行为，包括各种情感

  


  


  


关于《哥哥》以后再说，这一篇或许内容有点多，敬请期待哦~

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


“我们穿情侣装不行啊”！

  


  


明目张胆的调戏出自白宇之口，对象是那个他暂时还给不了明确定位的朱一龙，即使是这样，但是或多或少，白宇知道这是什么感情，也不由自主的说出了类似爱情的句子

  


  


类似爱情，当然是爱情，只是语境比较特殊

  


  


类似，是一种文字上面的技巧，体现了现实中的无奈，这不是否定句

  


  


很多真心也只能用玩笑话来说出来

  


  


这时候的白宇和坐在那里笑着说是大龙啊，状态是差不多的

  


  


前者的调笑隐藏在他落落大方的状态之下

  


  


后者的喜欢是当晚灯光都难以掩盖的火花

  


  


  


  


  


  


比如第一场戏的花絮

  


  


  


两个刚认识的男演员，之间还是很陌生的，在走一场有肢体接触，有情感交流的亲密戏，这最初直接的碰撞对于两个有着极大缘分的年轻人来说，是很危险的

  


  


感情就像是一个漩涡，越是靠近越是被吸引

  


  


吸引到最后，可能会被吞噬，淹没

  


  


  


花絮中朱一龙开始以很自然的状态和动作去摸白宇的手臂，做擦药的走戏，白宇突然的一嗓子直接拉响了朱一龙的警报器，其实这时候他已经身在悬崖

  


  


白宇的聪明也在于这一嗓子，因为戏里赵云澜这时候是需要做出轻微反应的，如果一开始白宇就很走心的做了很轻的反应，可能两个人都会尴尬，朱一龙更会尴尬，因为这部分内容暗示性还是很强的，尤其对不熟悉的两个人来说

  


  


所以有时候夸张一点反而会化解掉很多微妙的感觉

  


  


朱一龙被白宇的反应怔住，当场他自己的最先反应脸上是意味不明的神情，反应过来之后才觉得有些不合适，笑了，同时拿开还放在白宇胳膊上面的手

  


  


这时候朱一龙的笑是看见白宇的反应才出现的

  


  


怎么说呢，那是一种对眼前这个男演员给出的反应，而产生的带有一丝暧昧不清的笑容

  


  


因为白宇当时在做手臂被朱一龙用力压疼了的表情，他的蹙眉对于朱一龙来说，对于这场戏来说，对于这场戏里面的两个角色来说，无论是戏里戏外，朱一龙都给出了回应

  


  


戏里沈巍没有太大反应，稍微愣住，然后说“我轻点”

  


  


戏外朱一龙的反应更接近于戏里巍澜的关系，因为戏里的反应和台词都是经过设计的，而朱一龙从开始被白宇夸张反应给怔了一下，意味不明看着白宇到马上有一丝暧昧的笑了

  


  


之所以会有一丝暧昧的笑，是因为朱一龙在这个瞬间在白宇给出的反应里get到了某种微妙

  


  


这个微妙是现实中朱一龙在白宇身上获得的

  


  


  


  


  


手再一次落下时，朱一龙礼貌拘谨了很多，没有实打实的碰到白宇，而是虚放虚碰，手掌由开始的伸展开，到后来的半握拳，收拢自己的手指

  


  


  


这时候才是朱一龙对白宇的真实反应，相比较被白宇夸张反应怔住到笑了，这个不敢或者是不好再去触碰的动作才是重点

  


  


如果说朱一龙一开始就是对白宇就像他刚开始上来直接把手放在白宇手臂上面的那个态度，如果他本来就是对白宇是这种很自然的感觉，那他就不会马上调整成后面明显有点拘谨的动作

  


  


注意朱一龙这份拘谨是戏外，不是戏内

  


  


针对的人物对象是白宇，不是赵云澜

  


  


  


他的马上调整是跟着白宇给出的反应做反应，其实这时候，朱一龙就已经很在意白宇的感受了，他在乎的是白宇这个人

  


  


  


一开始那个意味不明甚至有点暴露a性质的神情，是朱一龙心底对白宇的那一抹跨越时间的占有欲，是没有经过时间的沉淀，就已经把才认识不久的男孩当做是可以承受自己眼神嗔怪的那个人

  


  


下一秒，他及时醒悟过来，才会觉得是不是自己的动作会让白宇不舒服，是不是白宇不喜欢自己这样直接的肢体接触，这样是不是不够尊重，不管怎样，朱一龙马上做出调整

  


  


经过他马上调整过后的动作里面，多了这份拘谨，或者不应该说是拘谨，应该是小心，是朱一龙当下最直接的反应，就动作上还是再绅士一点，这份小心他针对的是白宇

  


  


这个半握拳和虚放在白宇手臂上面的动作，透露着很大的小心和尊重，按理说朱一龙这时候是不应该出现这个心理的，毕竟大家都知道白宇的夸张是在开玩笑，但是朱一龙认真了

  


  


朱一龙后来有过很多极为敏感的案例，从他和白宇的第一场戏的花絮，这个细节里已经看得出来他对白宇的敏感程度和认真程度

  


  


他这时候还不了解白宇，所以他会以为白宇在表达其他的意思，而这个意思就是他能够想到的那一层比较接近人与人情感的这部分，所以朱一龙立马收手，包括后面有继续这个动作的对戏，朱一龙都是手悬空的

  


  


  


这个调整，也是朱一龙对眼前这个自己不了解但是看起来很可爱的男生存在着不一样的感觉

  


  


  


  


戏里两个角色没有太多的不自然，反而戏外这次很简单的触碰，却让朱一龙流露出他一系列的心理反应

  


  


存在着紧涩，存在着紧张，存在着生动

  


  


  


这一切白宇作为当事人，他会察觉不到么，他当然明白

  


  


也就是说从第一场戏的时候，白宇对朱一龙有了不明显的定位，多少他也试探过

  


  


试探的过程似乎没那么简单，因为朱一龙怎样他不太清楚，反而是他自己感觉不太对

  


  


其实成年人之间的感情用不着几次试探就完全明白，白宇当然心中有数

  


  


说回今天的主题“大龙”

  


  


合作过一次大龙，又遇到另外一位大龙，也是有意思呢不过白宇没有称呼朱一龙叫做大龙过，仅有的那一次也不是指的他

  


  


只是觉得，突然有两个字和那个夏天重复了

  


  


下次见。

  
[● 朱白](https://huangjinye881.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9C%B1%E7%99%BD)  


  
[评论(14)](https://huangjinye881.lofter.com/post/203e36d2_1c997fa82)  
[热度(117)](https://huangjinye881.lofter.com/post/203e36d2_1c997fa82)  
[全文链接](https://huangjinye881.lofter.com/post/203e36d2_1c997fa82)

[06](https://huangjinye881.lofter.com/post/203e36d2_1c991f192)

[06](https://huangjinye881.lofter.com/post/203e36d2_1c991f192)

##  [无人之岛](https://huangjinye881.lofter.com/post/203e36d2_1c991f192)

  


  


记录

  


  


2020.06.05日，值朱一龙和白宇共同演唱歌曲《时间飞行》上线两周年

  


  


当天晚上，白宇更新抖音视频，清唱《无人之岛》片段 

  


  


  


  


白宇清唱的歌词 : 

  


  


如果云层是天空的一封信

  


能不能再听一听 听他的声音

  


就算是探秘...

  


  


  


《无人之岛》部分原歌词 : 

  


黑色的背后是黎明

  


以为来日方长所以别把梦吵醒

  


时间它继续飞行

  


下一站机场门外 拥抱你的背影

  


蓝色的背后是纯净

  


低下头俯瞰陆地上想念的眼睛

  


生命中有些事情

  


从没有原因说明 一刹那的寂静

  


如果云层是天空的一封信

  


能不能再听一听 听你的声音

  


就算是探秘 是贪玩而已

  


跟着潘彼得去无人岛旅行

  


我不会怪你的

  


假如迷路了一定

  


记得 把思念装进漂流瓶

  


记得 快寄给我别让人担心

  


  


  


  


  


  


无人之岛&无人知道

  


  


歌名＋歌曲都带有一定的隐秘性

  


  


隐秘，通常会和伟大连用

  


  


正面效果是隐秘而伟大

  


  


  


  


  


很明显白宇之所以选择《无人之岛》，是为了纪念《时间飞行》两周年，目的性显而易见

  


  


  


从视频中可以看出来，白宇是很随性也是很自主的录制了一段非常简短的歌曲，而这往往也是个人真实的内心反应

  


  


视频开始白宇就特意比了V手势，代表两周年，地点看得出来是很私人的一个空间，最后也是白宇自己手动结束拍摄，说明旁边没有工作人员参与，发布的平台选择的是抖音视频，一个相比较受众和关注度都比较偏的社交软件

  


  


  


如此的低调却包含了白宇很大的个人情感在

  


  


  


这首歌的亮点，也就是针对白宇包括所有人来说的点睛之笔，当然是“时间它继续飞行”这句歌词，因为当天是《时间飞行》两周年纪念日

  


  


  


但是白宇却没有唱这一句，因为唱出来就太明显了，当他选择这首歌的时候，其实唱不唱这一句意义都是一样的，整体上没有太大区别

  


  


  


如果有，区别就在于这种想碰却不敢去碰，不碰又忍不住想要触碰的甜蜜，这份甜蜜当然是白宇的一个记忆点

  


  


今非昔比，这份当初白宇奉献了无尽热情和真心的记忆，如今却不能够大方提起，包括那个人，都成为了他的禁忌，莫名其妙的禁忌

  


  


也正因如此，反而会让某些事情更加深刻，某个人更值得珍惜，因为万事万物都是存在相对性的，情感的压抑只会换来更多的在乎

  


  


  


细腻到不敢去碰，怕伤害到这份美好，毕竟网络时代人言可畏，这段记忆是他和朱一龙共同拥有的，他不能距离他太近，只能游离于这句关键词，一定程度上这是白宇能够做到最大的范围，最接近于真相的一次尝试，也是最靠近他感情的一次捕捉

  


  


  


珍贵的是，两年了，他不是没有忘记，而是他一直都在记得，甚至这时候都不应该去谈所谓“忘记”和“记得”这样类似的词语，因为这些词语会看轻白宇和朱一龙的感情

  


  


  


如果这份感情一直都在，一直都在，说什么还记得这种话无疑是对他们的伤害，这更应该形成一种非常合乎逻辑，合乎情理的概念

  


  


在深情这方面，白宇和朱一龙完全是一样的，因为他们都拥有对方所存在的记忆点，但是也并不会局限于个人，他们同时也包容了很多人，比如一起陪伴他们那个夏天的所有粉丝

  


  


正是因为他们的感情里是包含了大爱的，那么多人给与他们的爱是会无限制叠加的，这份爱的力量根深蒂固，光明磊落，所以他们不仅仅是两个人相爱，这之外，他们是拥有共同来自外部的情感链接，重感情的都明白，这注定是分不开的两个人，因为相互之间的关系太多了

  


  


  


这也是白宇会在纪念日做出反应的主要原因

  


  


  


  


  


和朱一龙有相同的做事方法，就是改歌词，这种技巧他们运用的行云流水

  


  


  


“能不能再听一听你的声音”，改成“能不能再听一听他的声音”

  


  


  


显然，他的声音，效果要在，你的声音之上

  


  


  


因为针对一句原有歌词的改动，这本身就存在着非常明显的刻意之举，而刻意本身就在提示你问题所在，这是思维上最直接的反应

  


  


  


再就是人物对象的情境带入

  


  


听你的声音无疑是一句情话

  


  


听他的声音直接加重了情话性质

  


  


  


因为你，是泛指，而他，是专指

  


  


性质是不同的

  


  


  


在一首歌曲里，“你”的受众很大，通常指向性很广，是所有的听众，再由听众去自己转换人物对象

  


  


  


而“他”这个词，不适用于这句话上面，因为“他”的受众比较小，并且这个字存在性别问题，当这个字打出来就会有争议，听众不方便转换

  


  


  


所以白宇这里是有在专指，而非泛指

  


  


  


  


在刻意去专指的情况下，说明他是有人物对象的，但是这时候不是两个人之间的对话，不是白宇和他的对话，是白宇在公众面前刻意提到那个人的存在，这是一种常见的形式

  


  


  


  


《无人之岛》除了白宇唱的这一句，整体而言还是比较符合那个夏天的某些情况，包括当时朱一龙和白宇的个人形迹

  


  


  


无人岛这三个字多用于来形容一份感情，因为这座岛是没有人的，是存在很大危险和危机性的，只有真正相爱的人才会去无人岛，在生死面前考验两个人之间的感情程度

  


  


  


另一个角度，愿意去无人岛的其实也说明两个人的感情是存在禁忌的，所以能够让他们去自在生活的只能是没有人烟的地方

  


  


  


无人岛可以是很恐怖的一个地方，也可以是一个世外桃源，它会存在危险，但它同时不活在世俗的眼光中，因为那个地方没有人，自然不会有人去干涉你的生活

  


  


  


其实也不是现实中非要去，这只是一个比喻，用两个角度来形容感情中会面临的问题

  


  


  


如果无人岛是一个这样双方面的存在，这首歌曲表达了迷茫和牵挂，这一场无人岛的旅行，不知道你会不会去，但要记得快寄给我，别让我担心

  


  


  


涉及到无人岛的时候就是在讲感情问题，关于这首歌就不多说了

  


  


  


稍微会存在一点共同点的是，白宇的冰岛旅行

  


  


  


以前也写过这方面的话题，冰岛相比较无人岛还是比较好的一处地方，毕竟每年都有很多人去冰岛旅行度假，是充满活力的地方

  


  


  


冰岛无疑也是白宇一直想要去等待那个人共同前往的地方，在冰岛看极光很浪漫的事情，之前也说过，白宇的等待是包含了很大的耐心和温柔的，他不知道自己什么时候可以去，因为他也在等待消息，即使目前去不了，他还是很开心的

  


  


  


每次说到这个话题的，说到自己去不了冰岛的事情，白宇的重点都不在自己不能去这个结果上，他更多还是把重点放在了他为什么去不了的原因上面，而这个原因是会阻止他去冰岛的计划，但是这并不能引起白宇的不开心，相反，想到这个原因白宇是会笑出来的

  


  


  


  


在一份感情里，他有自己的计划和未来，最浪漫的是，他的计划里包括了他

  


  


  


  


  


《无人之岛》歌曲有自己淡淡地伤感，但是白宇的冰岛，是充满他的温柔和快乐的，这是本质上面的区别

  


  


  


  


整体而言，白宇唱的《无人之岛》是在重要的日子里去纪念属于他，属于他们的时光

  


  


  


下次见。

  
[● 朱白](https://huangjinye881.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9C%B1%E7%99%BD)  


  
[评论(11)](https://huangjinye881.lofter.com/post/203e36d2_1c991f192)  
[热度(188)](https://huangjinye881.lofter.com/post/203e36d2_1c991f192)  
[全文链接](https://huangjinye881.lofter.com/post/203e36d2_1c991f192)

[05](https://huangjinye881.lofter.com/post/203e36d2_1c98f0afa)

[06](https://huangjinye881.lofter.com/post/203e36d2_1c98f0afa)

##  [注孤生](https://huangjinye881.lofter.com/post/203e36d2_1c98f0afa)

  


  


说一下朱一龙曾经采访的“注孤生”

  


  


  


时间线是20171015

  


  


  


问 : 是套路满满的撩妹高手还是注孤生？

  


  


  


朱一龙 : 什么叫注孤生？

  


  


  


答 : 注定孤独一生

  


  


  


朱一龙 : 那可能是我吧（笑）

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


问 : 喜欢的女生是高冷还是逗比

  


  


  


朱一龙 : 我觉得还是分人吧，昂，哪一种类型可能，如果自己喜欢可能都会...挺喜欢的

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


要解释“注孤生”需要把这前后两个问题结合在一起看待

  


  


  


其实我觉得这个采访朱一龙的状态有点陌生，整体表现在不是太符合这之前或者是这之后的所有状态，应该是没睡好吧，熟悉朱一龙的对这一点应该很容易看出来，但是你又不能否认这确实是朱一龙

  


  


  


不管状态什么样，和这次采访关系不大，说正题

  


  


  


  


这次采访距离镇魂杀青过去有三个月的时间，在这次采访之前，朱一龙中秋节卡点白宇生日，中间只有十一天的时间，也就是说朱一龙这之前才刚刚示爱白宇，而这还是在镇魂没播的沉静期

  


  


  


  


面对第一个问题，朱一龙当然也只能选择注孤生，因为他是绝对不可能说自己是撩妹高手的，事实上他也确实不是

  


  


  


  


朱一龙其实是不知道什么叫做注孤生的，听过别人解释之后，他毫不犹豫选择这个答案，原因有二

  


  


  


  


  


第一，完美避开

  


  


  


朱一龙的毫不犹豫完全有着急回避第一个答案的刻意存在，像类似情况后来朱一龙也有出现过，也就是会自行规避关键词

  


  


  


在不知道注孤生是什么意思的情况下，经别人一解释就毫不犹豫选择这一个，通常情况下一个人至少会对这个新知识思索一下，甚至是如果他当时把这个新词过一下脑子都是可以看出来的，但是朱一龙没有

  


  


  


举个例子，白宇在群访环节获得了一个新知识，就是“最美腰臀比”，他获得第一名，白宇当时对这个知识点也是不知道的，再三询问是什么意思，是好的还是坏的，他明显在停顿在思考这个新词，所以白宇这就是很正常的应激反应

  


  


  


同样是面对一个不了解情况的词语，在听见答案之后有思索才是常见的反应

  


  


  


所以朱一龙在撩妹高手还是注孤生，直接选择注孤生，而不是存在争议的前者

  


  


  


按照朱一龙当时的实际情况而言，他的刻意回避依然是他的真实反应，也可以说明朱一龙当时对白宇的感情程度

  


  


  


毕竟几日前才刚刚卡点，热度明显是还没有消散，不是余温尚存，而是正值沸点

  


  


  


当朱一龙在把感情用在另外一个男生身上的时候，其他的一切，说实话都构不成可以吸引朱一龙注意的条件所在，相反会让他直接上升一个敏感度

  


  


  


他一直以来的自尊自爱，洁身自好同样也会在他的感情上面体现出来

  


  


  


面对“撩妹高手”这四个字，最直观的这里面包含了和女生的暧昧关系，这个不用考虑当然会被朱一龙第一个排除掉

  


  


  


无论第二个是注孤生还是其他答案，朱一龙都不会选择第一个，这是他对感情的专注度

  


  


  


  


本身撩妹高手这个词就有点不太尊重女性，朱一龙的绅士和他对别人的尊重也都是他跳过这个答案的原因

  


  


  


当然，最出彩还是他的直接跳过，转身的潇洒

  


  


  


完美避开这一层的中心思想还是在于朱一龙的敏感程度，或者是他心中那一丝看得见的迫切

  


  


  


曾经记者问白宇有没有土味情话撩妹，当时在一旁的朱一龙在听到这个问题的时候瞬间变脸，那一刻，其实他是介意的，很明显的介意，虽然只是一瞬

  


  


  


和这次有相同的意义存在，朱一龙会介意白宇撩妹，虽然还只是听别人问出这句话，仅仅是听一听他都是介意的，更何况他自己呢

  


  


  


对爱情的忠贞不只是要求对方，更是严于律己

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


原因之二，也就是注孤生的解释

  


  


  


  


朱一龙选择注孤生的原因上面也说到了是为了完美避开某个关键词

  


  


  


那是他自己对感情的一份恪守

  


  


  


再就是针对“注孤生”的意思朱一龙明白么

  


  


  


通俗解释当然就像朱一龙听到的那样 : 

  


  


  


注定孤独一生

  


  


  


  


很多人觉得这就是说自己一个人孤独终老的意思啊

  


  


  


  


  


孤独≠单身

  


  


  


针对“孤独”这个词有很多解释

  


  


  


孤独是一种生命常态

  


  


  


叔本华说，人要么庸俗，要么孤独

  


  


  


对比“撩妹”这个词，“孤独”就显得特别有内涵，引人深思，发人深省

  


  


  


  


朱一龙作为沉寂多年的实力演员，他对孤独的理解未必就很少，切身体会更可能在你我之上

  


  


  


  


如果当时记者换一种解释，例如 : 

  


  


  


注孤生的意思是，注定单身一辈子

  


  


  


  


  


朱一龙的反应一定不会是这个样子，因为朱一龙当时是处在并不了解这个词是什么意思的前提之下，突然听到解释，涉及到了“孤独”如此有深意的词语，他肯定没有多想

  


  


  


  


看问题还是要设身处地，换位思考，朱一龙不是普通网友，天天冲浪，网络词语了如指掌，包括朱一龙本人是个很有内涵，思想很成熟的男人，有一说一，确实是这样，访谈时候这方面展示还是很强的

  


  


  


  


所以一个有着自己高度思想的人，在面对注定孤独一生的时候，他的认知和感觉不会是很寻常意义上面的理解，会有某个共鸣感在呼应，而这种呼应更可能是他情感中自带的，甚至都不需要花时间去理解，当听到这句话的时候就已经做出选择了

  


  


  


  


因为孤独是一种精神，弥足珍贵

  


  


  


  


  


总结一下，朱一龙选择注孤生的解释，主要还是包括了上面这两个主要原因

  


  


  


  


  


  


最后说一下第二个关于“女生类型”的问题

  


  


这样类似问题，朱一龙都是没有标准答案的

  


  


  


早在《惊艳一踢》的时候，针对朱一龙这方面我就详细写过，不想做重复，自己去看

  


  


  


  


这次朱一龙的回答依然是这样，模棱两可，没有标准答案，说明朱一龙对喜欢的女生概念是不清楚的，是存在空白程度的

  


  


  


  


正是因为没有什么经验，所以没有固定答案，一切随缘，看感觉

  


  


  


而没有什么经验，除了说明他没有非常很喜欢过哪个女生，也说明他对世俗意义下的择偶对象这方面整体概念都还是模糊的

  


  


  


而这次朱一龙的回答除了有着以往的边缘化概念，甚至他是以一个局外人的身份在讲话

  


  


  


下面是他回答的原话 : 

  


  


我觉得还是分人吧，昂，哪一种类型可能，如果自己喜欢可能都会...挺喜欢的

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


朱一龙的回答用到了 : 

  


  


“觉得”，两个“可能”，“如果”，“自己”

  


  


  


前面都还是模棱两可的回答，到后面说如果自己喜欢可能都会...挺喜欢的

  


  


  


针对这句话整体连读的话可以感觉到朱一龙还是在刻意回避，这个回答一定要去看视频，去听朱一龙讲话时候的这方面意思特别明显，我用文字表达会看起来有点词不达意，所以还是需要看视频去体会

  


  


  


“我觉得”，说明他在给别人提建议

  


  


“可能”，说明他自己也是凭感觉大致认为是这样的

  


  


“如果自己喜欢”，进一步说明他是把他自己给择出去了

  


  


这句话完全可以换成“如果我喜欢”，或者是“如果我自己喜欢”，都要比他这句听起来更自然，所以朱一龙这句就显得特别生硬，还是一种就事论事的态度

  


  


尽管如此，还是把他自己避开了

  


  


  


第二次用到“可能”，说明他真的这方面没有多少经验，整体表达都是很含蓄的

  


  


“挺喜欢的”前面那个停顿

  


  


  


和朱一龙曾经解释他和白宇cp概念的那段话有非常相近的意思存在，那段话可见文章《喜欢就好》（是我滴文章哈~）想看自己找~

  


  


  


朱一龙这时间隔开很远的两次回答，一次是面对自己喜欢女生的类型，一次是直击自己和白宇的关系，一次是他以局外人的身份给出了非常含蓄的建议，一次是他当众有些语无伦次的给出他和白宇有自己的节奏在走

  


  


  


非常含蓄的这次他表达的很模糊，语无伦次的那次，他来回重复的话语却在说着他和白宇关系无关名利，就是真实的自己，最后说他和白宇有自己的节奏在走

  


  


  


这两次对比还是很明显的

  


  


我一直觉得，当一个男生说和另外一个男生有自己的节奏在走，是不是这个男生暴露了一些什么呢，否则，怎么会说出这句话来呢

  


  


  


再总结一下，针对朱一龙这两个采访问题，结合在一起看的话，其实这两次回答就是前后脚的时间，几秒钟的时差，从注孤生到女生类型，朱一龙这短短时间内也经历了从严于律己到自行屏蔽的心路历程

  


  


严于律己是他对自己的高要求，也是任何一个专情的人都会拥有的品质

  


  


自行屏蔽是他对感情的自觉，个人敏感程度非常高才可以做到，既给出了答案，仔细看的话其实又跟他没多大关系，很聪明的一个人哦

  


  


  


  


  


就酱

  
[● 朱白](https://huangjinye881.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9C%B1%E7%99%BD)  


  
[评论(11)](https://huangjinye881.lofter.com/post/203e36d2_1c98f0afa)  
[热度(160)](https://huangjinye881.lofter.com/post/203e36d2_1c98f0afa)  
[全文链接](https://huangjinye881.lofter.com/post/203e36d2_1c98f0afa)

[04](https://huangjinye881.lofter.com/post/203e36d2_1c98ca0fc)

[06](https://huangjinye881.lofter.com/post/203e36d2_1c98ca0fc)

  


征询意见

  


《男孩》写过了，想正儿八经的写一篇《哥哥》，有想看的吗？

  


  
[评论(22)](https://huangjinye881.lofter.com/post/203e36d2_1c98ca0fc)  
[热度(30)](https://huangjinye881.lofter.com/post/203e36d2_1c98ca0fc)  
[全文链接](https://huangjinye881.lofter.com/post/203e36d2_1c98ca0fc)

[02](https://huangjinye881.lofter.com/post/203e36d2_1c98852c1)

[06](https://huangjinye881.lofter.com/post/203e36d2_1c98852c1)

##  [告一段落](https://huangjinye881.lofter.com/post/203e36d2_1c98852c1)

  


  


记录

  


  


2020.05.25日，下午一点多，朱一龙微博卡58

  


  


2020.05.25日，晚上七点多，白宇三亚回上海

  


  


2020.05.27日，晚上7:59分，白宇微博预告新歌《告一段落》上线，疑似卡点58失败

  


  


2020.05.28日，零点，白宇新歌上线

  


  


2020.05.28日，上午九点多，白宇返程

  


  


  


  


  


其他所有的事都可以少，爱你的事不能少

  


  


这句话是陈一鸣，也是朱一龙

  


  


针对白宇在国外，然后朱一龙在国内会卡点这件事情真的也是见怪不怪了，很多人说是基本操作，但是呢我还是想说，一定要珍惜

  


  


细细思量这份基本操作的背后，是蕴藏着多么大的幸运和深情

  


  


按照以往的所有经验来看，两个人只要有一个人在国外，另外一个人就会觉得牵挂，而这份牵挂一部分是我们可以看见的，还有一部分是他们私下，别人是看不见的，即使看不见，通过可以看见的这部分也大致明白了看不见的那个部分

  


  


看得见和看不见这两个部分合在一起，恰恰就是一份感情的整体性和完整性

  


  


  


卡点58

  


  


白宇曾经卡过58，那次是他和朱一龙同城

  


  


这一次朱一龙卡58，是因为要和白宇同城

  


  


某种意义来说，同城代表的是在一起的含义

  


  


“在一起”这三个字无疑是朱一龙的终极梦想，他也曾经大胆示爱，和世界上所有相爱的人有着共同的浪漫，就是可以在一起，至少可以同一座城市，这一点非常符合正常的感情状态

  


  


  


它是介于柏拉图式和理性主义之间的恋爱

  


  


  


  


而朱一龙这次卡点最为感动的在于两个地方，第一是预知状态，第二是借机示爱

  


  


  


首先是预知，一次很简单的卡点背后是朱一龙和白宇关系很紧密的重要显示

  


  


  


在这份感情里，朱一龙没有想要走捷径，而是很实在的一步一步脚踏实地，该有的程序一样也没有少，该用的心思一点也没有缺席，甚至他花费的心血要比寻常人多很多

  


  


这里不会涉及到所谓的付出，这只是朱一龙针对自己的感情，给与出来的应对措施，这更多还是他自身对感情这个领域的输出量，量的大小，决定于他投入的多少

  


  


  


显然，朱一龙是深入境地的

  


  


  


而他的预知状态是他对白宇的个人信息了解程度，同时也是白宇对朱一龙的回应程度，这是两个人比较私密一面的交往

  


  


这种回形针式的交流，无疑说明了他们的关系和感情状态是非常神秘的

  


  


所谓神秘，是会比亲密和紧密之外，多了一道在世俗意义下，上升到澄净明亮的色彩

  


  


小桥流水人家可以是一副画面，彼时天空物理条件睡息般安逸，与狂风暴雨或者中庸的平和相比，注定是不一样的和谐

  


  


朱一龙对白宇的预知状态本身就是极为浪漫的存在，即使跨越半个地球，他依然知道他在什么时候回来，没有什么比这份牵挂更深情了

  


  


  


  


  


第二，借机示爱

  


  


  


朱一龙借机示爱当然不是第一次了，每次都非常巧妙，不明白的人不会明白，明白的人可以瞬间明白，既照顾到了不想明白的人，也顾及到了应该明白的人

  


  


  


这世间可谓诱惑频多，谁都不是谁生命中的唯一，想来固然凉薄，还是有人可以汲取到那一点精华，用来把爱诠释的更加形象，演绎的更接近于这个字的含义

  


  


  


如此这般犹抱琵琶半遮面的示爱方式兼具两种情绪，整体看待是有一点矛盾的，半隐半藏，思量之下，又何尝不是出于情，合乎理呢

  


  


  


也给这份感情增添了神秘之感

  


  


上面也提到了，神秘，是个很好的词语

  


  


梦幻，却不失真，自我，却不自私

  


  


无形中也应了白宇新歌最后一句歌词

  


  


“跨过曲折，拥抱自我”

  


  


这份感情当然会存在各种曲折，不光只是它所携带的禁忌性和争议性，更是因为感情的本身自带的迷失与幻灭

  


  


  


长期以来，朱一龙或者白宇，或多或少都有过相关暗示，按捺不住的兴奋和不得不回避两者并存，碰撞，顾盼之间，对当下的坚定，对未来的彷徨，这其中多少无奈，多少感怀，或许正如白宇所说，享受每段经过

  


  


  


这句话的背后只是他的洒脱吗，不尽然

  


  


  


（白宇新歌放在最后说，这里提一点）

  


  


  


兴奋的是血液中的情愫，回避的是想到就会兴奋的心跳，无奈的是人生就是这样，感怀的是或许可以做到更好

  


  


  


真正的浪漫，是终其一生的专注

  


  


  


不知道这份专注的期限是多久，但是至少是正在进行时，现在还存在，以后还将继续，能够持续多少年是他们的事情，你我有心人，做到珍惜就好

  


  


  


  


时间线显示，朱一龙微博预告白宇晚上回上海，两天后，白宇返回三亚，新剧开机

  


  


  


一个插曲 : 

  


  


白宇新剧开机，男女主演员微博互关，饰演女主角的演员姚晨微博卡点白宇生日408，接着白宇回应520

  


  


很明显的宣传操作

  


  


  


从这次可以知道明星卡点都是故意操作，不存在巧合，包括很多其他演员都有卡点另一半的时间，所以朱一龙和白宇的那么多次卡点已经说明问题了

  


  


  


大隐隐于市，其实他们也不过是两个很普通的人在平凡的爱恋着，你我皆俗人，何必互相为难呢，多一些理解吧

  


  


  


  


  


所谓借机示爱，重点是他想表达的是什么

  


  


和白宇曾经预告自己“落雨”有相同的意思存在，朱一龙的卡点也是在预告白宇的到来

  


  


从自己预告过渡到对方预告，预告的是同一个人，这份浪漫带着朱一龙和白宇独有的气息

  


  


当在一件事情上，两个人做出相同反应的时候，最能够说明的就是这件事情的真实性

  


  


这里面除了朱一龙的示爱，更为重要的是他非常想要和白宇同城的这颗心，甚至他是急切的

  


  


对于这句话不要理解的太过实际，甚至会考虑到有没有见面这种情况，朱一龙这个表达是他被感情主导的体现，被情感所驾驭，是一种心理上的吸引和迫切，而并非只是人生理上针对人物对象所产生的反应

  


  


只有当情的绝对值＞欲望的时候，感情才会长久，反之，其实对象是谁真的不重要，在意的不过是一个可以让自己利用的身体而已

  


  


当把一个身体作为感情里的支点，而模糊了面容的时候，又何谈专注与长情呢

  


  


或许这也是朱一龙曾经把“滥情”换成“多情”的意义所在吧

  


  


  


借机示爱，正是因为很爱这个人，他才会抓住机会去表达自己的爱意

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


最后说一下白宇新歌《告一段落》

  


  


早在白宇生日唱出部分歌词的时候，我就写过，当然也只是部分内容，这里做一次全面解析

  


  


  


《告一段落》和朱一龙上一次选唱的片段歌曲《世间美好与你环环相扣》有着共同点，甚至与朱一龙演唱过的另外一首《火车驶向云外》在某些意境方面都是相似的

  


  


  


洒脱，无畏，飒爽，珍惜

  


  


  


所不同点在于《告一段落》更偏向本真，而游离于感情上面的甜腻

  


  


  


这首歌存在转折点的一个字就是“他”

  


  


  


从前面“我又何曾不想变成他呢”，重复两遍，到最后“我又何曾不是那个他呢”

  


  


  


分开来看，注意这三次“他”所对应的歌词

  


  


  


第一句 : 我又何曾不想变成他呢，最重要的不是得到结果，好好享受每段经过

  


  


  


第二句 : 我又何曾不想变成他呢，好的坏的，都是一种收获，光阴终会证明，很值得

  


  


  


第三句 : 我又何曾不是那个他呢，最重要的从来不是结果，跨过曲折，拥抱自我

  


  


  


  


这首歌里面这个“他”指的不是人物，是白宇所向往的一个存在，通俗点说是一个目标，而这个目标是男性，其实就是白宇想要成为的自己

  


  


  


这三句“他”的歌词，从第一句的活在当下，没有过多想法，到第二句的试图想要得到回报（结果），才会给出值不值得这个答案，到第三句的终极目标，也是极为大胆的一个想法，所谓跨过曲折拥抱自我，就是披荆斩棘，回归本真的意思

  


  


  


白宇是在短短的一首歌里，给自己划分了三个阶段，从“想要变成他”到“我何曾不是他”的巨大转变

  


  


  


  


这三个阶段也是白宇的心路历程

  


  


  


前面两句是他经历过的阶段，第三句是他的选择

  


  


  


当他连续问出我何曾不想变成他，到最后发现其实我一直都是那个他，整个主题都在升华

  


  


  


其实人生极为可贵的一点就是发现自己，在这个过程中也就是前面两句所表达的意思，有着当下的小目标，憧憬着未来的认知

  


  


  


  


  


  


所以如果用感情的视角去看待白宇这段心路历程，内容如下 : 

  


  


  


第一句“他”所表达的意思很明显，白宇对这份感情从一开始就没有拒绝过，或者是反感过，这是毫无疑问的，不但没有负面情绪，相反其实白宇爱的很沉，爱的很静

  


  


  


这份感情的美好程度，白宇用到了“享受”

  


  


  


什么是享受呢，必定是爱与被爱的滋味

  


  


  


白宇的幸运是他和喜欢的人是相互的，不存在单方面关系，否则只会成为困扰，绝无享受可言

  


  


  


这时候白宇还是把这份感情看作是一段经过

  


  


什么是经过呢

  


  


是终究会过去成为往事只能回忆的阶段

  


  


而这也同样符合在世俗眼光中一份不寻常的感情所具备的不确定，尽管有很多未知情况，尽管可能会随时陨灭，尽管自己可能因此而受伤，但是白宇还是选择投入进去，享受这段经过

  


  


可见即使是一段经过，他依然是很珍惜的

  


  


能够让他如此珍惜的原因，无非是那个人足够美好

  


  


  


  


  


第二句“他”相比较第一句厚重了很多，因为白宇用到了“光阴”和“值得”

  


  


从第一句的经过到第二句的值不值得，可见白宇是要为这份感情做付出光阴的准备了，而光阴往往是非常折磨人的一种东西，因为光阴包含了一个人最为宝贵的，青春，时间，和感情

  


  


并且他说的是，无论好的还是坏的，光阴终会证明，很值得

  


  


如果光阴表达了白宇对这份感情的认真程度，那么“很值得”这三个字表达的就是白宇的甘愿和无畏的精神

  


  


有一句歌词叫做，我拿青春赌明天

  


  


其实第二句“他”里面是有“赌”这个意思存在的，非常甘愿的放手一搏，无论好的坏的，白宇给出的都是很值得这个回答

  


  


一直在说很值得，什么很值得呢

  


  


任何事情都是会拿出来比较的，都会问自己这样做值不值得，拿到很值得这个回答的一定是有非常重要的分量

  


  


由此可见截止到当下这个时间，白宇我心依然

  


  


如果一个人有享受过某一段感情，那么他是不会很容易全身而退的，因为享受本身就是对他自己的侵蚀

  


  


上一篇文章《男孩》里面我有提到，朱一龙对白宇作感情的灌输，而感情是会让当事人沉醉，如附骨髓难以摆脱的一种记忆，朱一龙也说想要拥有这个记忆点存在

  


  


  


事实上白宇确实在这份感情里交付了自己的青春

  


  


与之相识白宇27岁，到这首歌出来，三十而立，白宇用了三年时间，在人生节点发表了自己的心路历程，很幸运，他有享受这份美好，也将继续这份美好

  


  


所以白宇的很值得就是对这份感情确定以及肯定，非常高的定义和评价

  


  


另外就是这首歌是白宇全程参与进来的作品，也是白宇当下身处这份感情里最直观的感受，所以还是具有重大意义的

  


  


  


光阴会证明很值得

  


  


  


此刻白宇跳脱出来用另一个视角以自己的心意做出的回答，用自己的光阴来赌一把明天你是否还在，即使不在，也依然很值得

  


  


拿青春做赌注体现出了他的无怨无悔

  


  


如果感情是一场赌博，赌的是相信，博的是未来

  


  


这一场豪赌，希望他足够走运

  


  


其实人的一生中，有这样勇敢自愿的爱过和被爱过，真的不会有遗憾，因为太美好，所以怎样都是很值得

  


  


  


白宇他和朱一龙一样，都是因爱而爱，起点是爱，过程是爱，结果必然是美好的

  


  


  


  


  


  


第三句“他”是白宇寻到自我，拥抱本真

  


  


这里用到的词是“跨过”和“拥抱”

  


  


和朱一龙唱过的那句歌词，“穿越人海，只为和你相拥”，有相同的意境

  


  


都是不顾一切的场景

  


  


  


“跨过曲折，拥抱自我”这句可以作特殊理解，非常形象的表达出两个人的不易，诚然，哪里有很容易的感情呢，都会存在很多问题

  


  


爱只有受了些苦，才会变得铭心刻骨

  


  


拥抱自我比拥抱对方更加有力量，这也是上面说到的，这首歌比较偏向本真，游离于某种甜腻

  


  


之所以拥抱自我更有力量，是因为人最后还是会按照自己的心意而活，按照自己喜欢的方式生活，即使很难做到，依然是心向往之，活出自我，也一直是正面提倡的精神追求

  


  


单纯的爱对方，或许会出现意外，这份爱也并不踏实，如果是按照自己的本意去爱对方，这就是完全不同的含义了

  


  


遵从本心去爱的人，往往是至死不渝

  


  


不是为了爱他而爱他，是因为他，看见了自己，按照自己的心意去爱他，拥抱自我，或许就是这个解释

  


  


白宇把世俗中的我爱你，给增加了一层防护，结果是我爱你，原因是我发现自己真的爱你

  


  


  


跨过曲折，拥抱自我，用来形容感情太合适了

  


  


  


  


  


  


再就是针对三句“他”的歌词，同样对应了另外三句话

  


  


前两句对应最重要的不是得到结果

  


  


第三句对应最重要的从来不是结果

  


  


  


上面三个阶段很切实的阐述了白宇的心路历程，他表达的很清楚了，所有都不能够称之为隐喻的语言就这样和盘托出，他的真实和深情无需赘述

  


  


  


但是在这份自我剖白里面全程穿插着一句话，就是结果不重要，这无疑是一个概念，是白宇想要传达的一个讯息

  


  


  


  


大致包括两个方面

  


  


  


第一，空间

  


  


白宇给出的自我认知和自我空间是相辅相成的，这三个阶段被他用几句话精简的提炼出来

  


  


绳子扯得越紧越容易断

  


  


最好的节奏是张弛有度，而这三句话做了三次穿插，也很好的给了白宇这段剖析足够的缓冲作用，其实这也是文学写作上的基本常识

  


  


  


但不是所有歌词都会用到这个技巧，之所以《告一段落》用到了，是因为这首歌想要表达的内容还是挺多的，所以需要用到这个技巧来促进和分层

  


  


  


这个空间感带来的缓冲给了白宇这三个阶段所赋予的能量，当然也会给白宇相关暗示

  


  


其实一个人除了事业就剩下感情了，这两方面还是很日常很正常的，白宇也无非是在表达自己的人生观点

  


  


  


  


第二，贴心

  


  


他当然知道每一个人都有自己需要面对需要克服的困难，在他叙述自己三个阶段的同时，没有雨打梨花，而是给出很大的空间

  


  


这就是所谓的月满则亏，水满则溢

  


  


白宇在表达自己的同时，也给了自己喜欢的那个人温暖的爱护

  


  


最好的爱护是，让他降落

  


  


从朱一龙各种采访不难发现，其实他是存在过失落的，即使声名鹊起，在经历过很长一段时间没有结果的剧本等待，经历过白玉兰，也感慨说想获奖挺不容易的，接着是遇见特大疫情...不知道他是什么感觉，但是字里行间，话里话外，他会有别样滋味的

  


  


  


白宇的三次重复，也一定是想要给他的宽慰

  


  


  


因为一直以来白宇其实都很在乎朱一龙事业方面的得与失，他在乎，是因为他知道朱一龙在乎，他不过是在乎他所在乎的事情，正因为他了解他所以他懂得怎样去温暖他

  


  


  


从感情方面来说，其实以前文章中我有提及一个词，就是“话语权”，针对朱一龙包括白宇在内对事业的拼搏，尤其是知道朱一龙因为憾失白玉兰发出的那句感慨，也更加让我印证了一些事情

  


  


  


其实没有演员不想获得专业奖项，没有人不想证明自己，这一点无可厚非，再正常不过，只是因为当朱一龙和白宇他们两个人都聚焦在这件事情上面的时候，意义就不同了

  


  


  


  


一个人的努力和两个人的努力，区别在哪里，不多说，自行理解

  


  


  


而演员的话语权绝对是建立在专业奖项之上

  


  


  


《告一段落》上线，朱一龙一定明白他的意思，多次重复结果不重要，是在安慰所有的听众朋友，也是他想要告诉他讲的话

  


  


  


三次重复结果不重要这个概念是需要完全给脱离出来理解的，不可以混杂在那三个阶段里面做解释，那是不成立的，一首歌想要表达的意思绝对是分层次的

  


  


  


  


  


最后说一下这首歌的名字《告一段落》

  


  


告别了某个阶段，开始了新的篇章

  


  


名字是告别，内容是方向

  


  


告别了他想要告别的，迎来了他当下最珍惜的

  


  


告别也是舍与得另一个演绎方式，只有作出告别，才能够去坚持自己想要坚持的，歌曲前半段非常洒脱，这首歌告别在前面，中间开始到后面是他自己的心路历程，分三个阶段

  


  


  


告别是另外一种放下，只有学会放下才能够成长，也会轻松很多，放下什么呢，可能是不应该背负的东西吧

  


  


  


白宇的这次告别他是很开心的，从歌词到唱腔都很明显感受得到

  


  


  


告别的洒脱和拥抱自我都在说明白宇成熟了

  


  


  


  


  


最后的最后是时间线

  


  


25号同城，28号零点发歌，28号上午回去

  


  


也就是说同城时间为两天

  


  


刻意说一下是因为朱一龙有特意卡点

  


  


  


  


  


其他无话，下次见

  


  
[● 朱白](https://huangjinye881.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9C%B1%E7%99%BD)  


  
[评论(18)](https://huangjinye881.lofter.com/post/203e36d2_1c98852c1)  
[热度(213)](https://huangjinye881.lofter.com/post/203e36d2_1c98852c1)  
[全文链接](https://huangjinye881.lofter.com/post/203e36d2_1c98852c1)

[11](https://huangjinye881.lofter.com/post/203e36d2_1c9431d9c)

[05](https://huangjinye881.lofter.com/post/203e36d2_1c9431d9c)

##  [男孩](https://huangjinye881.lofter.com/post/203e36d2_1c9431d9c)

  


  


采访透露

  


  


《男孩》有百般的压力，联排因为紧张，和弦一直出错，何老师委婉的说，要不要换一个形式

  


  


他选择坚持弹唱，因为他想拥有那个记忆点

  


  


回去之后，就一直磕那几个和弦，给练成肌肉记忆

  


  


他说，我就尽力，呈现自己的诚意

  


  


  


很多人没有选择只好那样，但是朱一龙有得选择却毅然决然，这份执着，这份深情，包括以往所有的案例，都在显示，朱一龙是个滚烫的人

  


  


情感的滚烫，生命的滚烫，人格的滚烫

  


  


白宇曾经跟他说，弹个钢琴

  


  


他笑着说，有机会有机会...

  


  


  


信约精神，一约既定万山无阻

  


  


朱一龙当然不会因为压力就放弃这份坚定

  


  


《男孩》的意义重大，即使因为各种原因，彩排不是很顺利，耳返听不见声音，紧张到手心不停出汗，上台前还在工作人员身上练指法，活动结束舞台灯光一灭，他近乎全身脱力...

  


  


  


仿佛他为了《男孩》最终的舞台效果已经耗尽了全身力气，所有的忐忑和不安在下了舞台的那一刻全都卸了下来，以至于他会瞬间脱力，可见在弹唱这首歌曲的时候，他的压力之大

  


  


  


那还是我第一次看见上台前如此紧张如此忐忑不安的朱一龙，心疼的同时会觉得他为什么会紧张到这个地步，那不是他第一次登上大的舞台了，仅仅只是增加了一架钢琴的缘故吗

  


  


显然不是，他的压力恰恰来自于他对《男孩》的重视，越是在乎越是想要呈现完美，越是想要完美越是紧张，越是紧张越是出错，越是出错压力越大，并且这个压力是循环式递增

  


  


朱一龙对《男孩》前所未有的重压是他想要给他的男孩一场最完美最浪漫的告白，即使一切都在出错，即使被建议改变形式，他依然选择坚持自己原有的计划，因为他想给男孩最好的情话

  


  


可以肯定的是，朱一龙是想要给《男孩》最完美的演绎方式，弹唱不是他最擅长的，之所以会选择弹唱，因为这个方式充满了浪漫感，是其他表演方式无法替代的存在

  


  


事实上朱一龙对《男孩》的演绎，最终呈现出来的舞台效果确实如梦如幻，在华彩灯光一格一格划过那架钢琴的时候，在他手指轻轻落下的时候，在优美的旋律如水般倾泻的时候，在他不经意间轻笑的时候，在歌词无声改动的时候，在他特意加了那段告白旋律的时候...

  


  


朱一龙为了《男孩》，抗住了所有的压力

  


  


只因为男孩是他的动力

  


  


  


他说，他的坚持是因为想要拥有那个记忆点

  


  


曾经在写《春风十里》的时候我说，那是朱一龙给白宇，也是给自己的一份美好的记忆，因为无论当下还是时过境迁，记忆都是最难以抹去的存在

  


  


某个层面来说，朱一龙对白宇是真的狠，他对自己更是狠，因为他在给男孩灌输关于自己的记忆，要知道，他灌输的是这个世界上最容易侵蚀一个人血液的炙热，是这个世界上最抹不去的深情，而在这前提之下，是他首先给自己大量灌输了同样强烈到可以中毒的记忆

  


  


如果感情是毒药，世界上有很多人在慢性中毒，却甘之如饴，这或许就是情这个字的魅力吧

  


  


可以想象当他回去之后，不停歇反复的练习那几个和弦，手指会痛，强迫自己用肌肉记忆的方式来记住那几个弦，肌肉记忆，什么概念呢，是需要经历多少次才可以训练出条件反射呢，他只是想把亲手弹奏出来的美好让男孩看见，他做到了不仅仅因为他而美好，他更是因为他在创造美好

  


  


世间美好与你环环相扣

  


  


当朱一龙想要把经历《男孩》的一切给存为自己想要拥有的记忆点，这已经不仅仅只是一个单纯的表演秀，这是他在为男孩付出自己的感情，也是为感情在付出自己的真心

  


  


  


为了这份真心，他抗住了压力，他坚定了自己，他选择了勇敢

  


  


  


话说回来，他也必须勇敢，他也必须坚持，因为他注定是要踏出这一步的，因为没有人可以代替他上台，因为没有人有资格代他出现，这场没有硝烟的战争他必须站出来

  


  


无形中，其实他已经经历了很多

  


  


他已经足够无畏，足够勇敢

  


  


  


虽然男孩没有来，但是面对巨大压力，朱一龙的坚持，无疑是男孩最真实的存在，那是一份名为爱的力量

  


  


  


现场直播，舞台压力，心理的不安，耳返的听不见声音，可以说这场表演不是很顺利，多种困难之下，但是他的《男孩》还是如期而至

  


  


  


朱一龙给了白宇最浪漫的告白，这背后是他无尽的努力，没有人知道当男孩知道这一切是什么感受，我想无论怎样，朱一龙想要拥有的这样一个记忆，已经发挥了它该有的功效

  


  


  


  


他说，我就尽力，呈现自己的诚意

  


  


  


很明显，这句话相对于观众，更应该符合他对男孩的语境

  


  


  


因为这场秀可以说朱一龙是没有太大把握的，而观众想要看的是朱一龙可以带给他们完美的视听盛宴，显然，朱一龙对这首歌的表演是存在问题的，也有很多人用这场表演玩梗，做表情包，可见舞台效果并不完美

  


  


（呼吁一点，别人用男孩玩梗做表情包可以理解，作为朱白粉丝希望不要有这种行为，这是对朱一龙这份用心和努力极大的不尊重）

  


  


任何一个登台的艺人，都想要给粉丝最完美的自己，但是朱一龙破例，有点明知不可为而为之的倔强，采访最后，他说自己不是专业歌手，只能努把力，不至于沦为尴尬的表演

  


  


可见朱一龙对自己的表演也是很心中有数的，他的努把力是十倍百倍的付出，也是给观众一个交代

  


  


作为一个正当红的偶像，应该没有一个人可以像朱一龙这样，在没有十足的把握之下，在可以换一个形式的情况之下，依然坚持原有的表演形式，让自己处在非常巨大的压力之下吧

  


  


看得出来朱一龙其实是非常倔强的，他有着自己的执着和坚持，不会轻易放弃，也不会人云亦云，坚持自我这种品质，任何时候都是可贵的

  


  


同时他富有挑战精神，这几种品质让他这个人物更加鲜活立体，他是有血有肉有感情的一个成熟男人，他的选择他的担当，是会让他增加很多闪光点的，而这，就是他的真实果敢

  


  


  


他的诚意，第一个看见的绝对不是粉丝，因为粉丝也是时隔很久，今天也才陆续看见采访，而他的男孩，才是除朱一龙之外的直接当事人

  


  


  


朱一龙这句话的针对性是个人，并非群体

  


  


《男孩》可以说相当于一次洗礼，一次直击内心情感的洗礼，一次权衡之下的洗礼，一次是与否的洗礼，一次心理空间的洗礼

  


  


最后再补充一下他之所以会如此紧张，除了上面说到的因为太在乎所以太紧张，这里面还有一层是因为相比较《小半》和《让我留在你身边》，《男孩》的直白和裸露程度是前两首歌无法比拟的

  


这三首歌当初先后出来的顺序，《男孩》是排在最后一个，所以是与这两首歌曲做对比

  


  


《男孩》表达的太直接，感情太炽烈，这也是会给朱一龙造成更大的压力

  


  


一直没有说过《男孩》，以上根据朱一龙采访内容，浅谈

  


  
[● 朱白](https://huangjinye881.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9C%B1%E7%99%BD)  


  
[评论(24)](https://huangjinye881.lofter.com/post/203e36d2_1c9431d9c)  
[热度(281)](https://huangjinye881.lofter.com/post/203e36d2_1c9431d9c)  
[全文链接](https://huangjinye881.lofter.com/post/203e36d2_1c9431d9c)

[06](https://huangjinye881.lofter.com/post/203e36d2_1c92a00d2)

[05](https://huangjinye881.lofter.com/post/203e36d2_1c92a00d2)

##  [五四](https://huangjinye881.lofter.com/post/203e36d2_1c92a00d2)

  


  


记录一下

  


  


2020.05.04日，朱一龙和白宇参与录制了央视五四晚会，节目在五月四日晚上播出

  


  


这也是朱一龙和白宇第二次参与录制央视的五四节目

  


  


因受疫情影响，采取云录制方式，两位演员没能真正的合体同框，但是都参与进来了

  


  


当晚八点多白宇录制的节目率先播出，云集很多人献唱的一首公益歌曲《白衣长城》

  


  


  


值得一提的是，白宇为录制五四节目特意作出的服装搭配，浅蓝色衬衫，白色西装

  


  


这个搭配意外撞衫了《镇魂》中朱一龙饰演沈巍的服饰，不是同款，是色系和大概率极高

  


  


  


之后由朱一龙录制的节目播出，同样云集很多人献唱的一首公益歌曲《武汉伢》

  


  


朱一龙同样是把重点放在了服装上

  


  


红色外套，白色内搭

  


  


其实像这种红白搭配的颜色对于朱一龙来说是见怪不怪了，他是经常这个样子的

  


  


之前也有说过，无论是里朱外白，还是外朱里白，包括白宇，都是他们表达爱的方式

  


  


  


  


  


一日前，05.03日，白宇湖南卫视五四晚会直播

  


  


左手食指，一枚戒指💍

  


  


夹克撞了朱一龙2019跨年摇滚的夹克

  


  


是同一个牌子的夹克

  


  


  


  


  


  


05.05日晚八点，品牌兰蔻直播，白宇现身直播间

  


  


卡其色西服套装＋腰带皮鞋，青春靓丽

  


  


白宇这次活动，线上线下是换了两副眼镜

  


  


一个方形镜框，一个金丝边框

  


  


颜色均是金色

  


  


  


  


  


  


05.06日上午，朱一龙主演《叛逆者》路透出来

  


  


短寸，民国装扮，一副眼镜

  


  


颜色，银色

  


  


  


  


  


  


05.06日，同天，《T》五月刊特辑，朱一龙封面曝光

  


  


依然是干练短寸，目光炯然

  


  


左手食指，一枚戒指💍

  


  


  


05.06日，TOM FORD 品牌形象大使，朱一龙演绎玫瑰绅士，展现荆棘玫瑰的撩人诱惑

  


  


封面图还是短寸形象，加荔枝玫瑰

  


  


荔枝玫瑰花语 : 守护的爱

  


  


随后，晚上八点整，朱一龙发布微博推送玫瑰香水这支广告

  


  


文案 : 找到属于你的那支荆刺玫瑰。

  


  


注 : 这个时间和白宇前一天晚上直播时间是重合的，玫瑰代指白宇这个人。

  


  


时间线，前一天，也就是05.05日，白宇特意发微博预告晚上兰蔻直播的时间是八点钟，所以朱一龙这支玫瑰广告的发布时间正好是精妙卡准了白宇昨天的直播时间

  


  


当然，这里面不得不提昨天的兰蔻直播白宇太过亮眼，太过优越，太过靓丽，其实这个状态和外貌形象问题也是不可回避的，毕竟身处一份感情中，对方的状态，最直观的样貌是具有非常大杀伤力和冲击力的，朱一龙不能够免俗

  


  


今天的玫瑰广告和时间线是朱一龙对昨天白宇直播的呼应，他一直在他的男孩身边，关注着他

  


  


文案当中的“找到”和“属于你”“玫瑰”

  


  


这三个关键词可以说是运用的非常大胆了

  


  


尤其他文案用的是“荆刺玫瑰”

  


  


朱一龙本人真的是很喜欢白宇的胡子的，经常伸手去摸一下逗他，后来也接受玫瑰花刺的说法，怎么说呢，就是他可能是对白宇的一切都以很喜欢很认可的心理来做出反应的

  


  


在他伸出手，在他的手指触碰到白宇下巴的那一刻，我相信那份触感朱一龙是熟悉的，甚至就连有些扎手都是带着某种情愫的，所以才有了后来他说你的胡子还可以用来扎人

  


  


扎＝刺

  


  


朱一龙把白宇比作玫瑰花的典型案例还是双人直播，他直接就说出来了，他的那句话也是现在很多人可以把白宇和玫瑰花连上关系的重要证据

  


  


他说 : 

我看见你了，带刺的玫瑰花

  


  


  


其实两个同龄的大男生哦，觉得对方胡子会有点扎真的挺暧昧的，这里面存在一种亲密

  


  


  


  


朱一龙很久以前就已经找到属于自己的玫瑰了，这一点是毫无疑问的

  


  


玫瑰花对于我们而言是历史悠久，对于朱一龙而言是情有独钟，我们在乎的是他们的感情，朱一龙在乎的一直都是白宇这个人

  


  


2019年的五四录制结束，朱一龙故意露出来的那支超大玫瑰花，2020年同样的五四结束，他卡点发布的玫瑰花微博

  


  


这也是我一直说的深情和细节

  


  


  


除了时间线和文案，还有一个细节是广告视频中朱一龙有做一个动作，就是轻吻玫瑰瓶子

  


  


非常非常克制的一个轻吻

  


  


一直在说短寸，其实这个词代表的是朱一龙最近的个人形象，也是最新形象，意指是他和白宇时间同步的当下，所发生的事物

  


  


  


04.28日，综艺《拜托了冰箱》演员张若昀魏大勋cue白宇

  


  


04.29日和05.03日，白宇回应两位

  


  


05.04日，演员李易峰生日直播cue朱一龙

  


  


  


  


  


以上是最近一段时间关于朱一龙白宇的一些动态

  


  


整体来看，很多的信息都显示出了两位演员有把重点都放在了装饰品上面

  


  


服装，颜色，戒指，眼镜，玫瑰

  


  


  


这种重复率非常高的场面也很好理解，因为他们是职业原因，比较聚少离多，所以小心思就体现出来他们的感情，非常稳定，不用担心

  


  


  


关于其他人分别cue他们这件事情，是两位演员爆红之后，在这个圈子里，以前叫艺术圈，现在叫娱乐圈，是他们各自结交的朋友

  


  


人不能没有朋友

  


从这件事情上可以直接看出来朋友和朋友的区别

  


白宇和张若昀魏大勋是朋友，白宇和朱一龙就不是朋友吗，也是

  


朱一龙和李易峰是朋友，朱一龙和白宇就不是朋友吗，也是

  


朋友分两种，普通朋友和特殊朋友

  


朱一龙曾经说自己和白宇是特别好的朋友，以后也会是特别好的朋友

  


他重点强调了“特别”这两个字

  


能够交心的可以说是朋友，能够交付感情的应该是特别的朋友

  


一份良性的感情，一定是从特别好的朋友之上建立起来的，而特别好的朋友，是直接把两个人的关系给上升到了另外一个层面，它没有普通朋友的疏离和世俗，它比之高尚的是那颗想要地老天荒的真心，是不经修饰的自我，是左边心脏最深的渴望，是心底最难耐的悸动

  


  


白宇和两位演员的互动，最为明显的是这是三个普通朋友之间的调侃打闹

  


白宇给张若昀留言 : 请快递一份来

  


张若昀回复 : 滚过来吃

  


白宇给魏大勋留言 : 你这个Rap有点东西啊

  


魏大勋回复 : 你的发型 有内味了！

  


  


白宇之所以主动去留言，前提是几天前他们在一档综艺节目里主动cue了白宇，所以白宇礼貌性的去互动一下，白宇这个做法非常体面和成熟

  


看得出来几位私下关系非常熟识，开得起玩笑的那种，同时伴随的是白宇和朱一龙互动的对比

  


其实白宇是属于家教非常好的一个人，很懂得分寸， 比如他的主动回应，比如他的语言措辞，都是很体面的，甚至带着一丝疏离，波澜不惊的把这之间的关系放在了普通朋友的位置上

  


  


  


  


然后是李易峰cue朱一龙

  


  


李易峰生日直播，说到白头发的话题，他接了一句 : 朱一龙白头发也挺多的，你们仔细看看

  


  


说完很可爱的捂嘴巴笑

  


  


李易峰可以直播中说朱一龙白头发多，说明两个人的关系是普通朋友，甚至是损友，他可以直接说出来，并且不担心对方会生气会在意

  


  


朱一龙曾经表示自己私下里还真挺接地气的，不喜欢太收拾，很居家的一面，也曾经和李易峰一起素颜去看篮球比赛

  


  


但是朱一龙也曾经因为要和白宇见面还特意收拾了一下，打扮的很精致，也曾经会非常介意白宇说自己年龄大，说自己老怎样怎样这方面的事情

  


  


他对李易峰和白宇有着非常明显的态度对比

  


  


这里面就涉及到一个话题，就是爱情里面的尊贵

  


  


很多人可以在普通朋友面前放飞自我，不化妆不收拾的见面，但是他在喜欢的人面前却截然不同，不想让对方看见自己不好看的一面，因为这里面就是来自于爱情的尊贵

  


  


这是一份在感情里面的自尊心，而这份自尊心是因为他喜欢你，才会自然而然形成的一种，把对方无限制抬高的感官意识，在这种意识前面，没有人会体会不到爱情的尊贵

  


  


所以朱一龙对这方面的在乎，其实是他对白宇的在乎，更准确说是他在白宇身上表现出了他身处爱情中对这份尊贵的反应

  


  


同样的道理，这份尊贵同时也表现在了白宇的身上，或者说是白宇在朱一龙的身上也体会到了这份尊贵

  


  


白宇曾经直言被朱一龙伤到自尊心

  


  


其实除了朱一龙，白宇直播经常自嘲，和粉丝互侃，就自己的面相没少打趣，却在朱一龙这里伤到自尊，其他人都可以，朱一龙不行，这就是感情里的那份尊贵

  


  


因为他在乎他，所以他会在意自己是否完美

  


  


  


最后是相比较李易峰的直接说出来，白宇曾经被朱一龙无声制止过，及时改口，这个对比依然是白宇和李易峰对朱一龙的区别对待，和朱一龙对李易峰和白宇的不同概念

  


  


李易峰是属于有什么说什么，他是没有顾忌的

  


  


白宇在朱一龙面前的状态一惯是非常轻松自然的，这之后，朱一龙也是给白宇很大的自由

  


  


但是白宇是有顾虑的，能够顾及到一个人的感受和被一个人顾及到，这里面还是很在乎吧

  


  


白宇会顾及朱一龙的感受所以他马上改口

  


  


朱一龙会在乎白宇的讲话所以他无声制止

  


  


在感情里，还是有所顾忌才是爱情的样子

  


  


  
[● 朱白](https://huangjinye881.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9C%B1%E7%99%BD)  


  
[评论(17)](https://huangjinye881.lofter.com/post/203e36d2_1c92a00d2)  
[热度(186)](https://huangjinye881.lofter.com/post/203e36d2_1c92a00d2)  
[全文链接](https://huangjinye881.lofter.com/post/203e36d2_1c92a00d2)

[24](https://huangjinye881.lofter.com/post/203e36d2_1c8f211cf)

[04](https://huangjinye881.lofter.com/post/203e36d2_1c8f211cf)

##  [世间美好与你环环相扣](https://huangjinye881.lofter.com/post/203e36d2_1c8f211cf)

  


  


记录

  


  


04.24日，朱一龙弹唱歌曲《世间美好与你环环相扣》片段

  


  


该歌曲由青年歌手柏松演唱，收录于专辑《听闻余生》

  


  


记得之前我同样有谈过白宇演唱的《倔强》，这次还是以朱白的视角浅谈朱一龙这首《世间美好与你环环相扣》

  


  


  


部分歌词 :

  


此时已莺飞草长 爱的人正在路上

  


我知他风雨兼程 途经日暮不赏

  


穿越人海 只为与你相拥

  


此刻已皓月当空 爱的人手捧星光

  


我知他乘风破浪 去了黑暗一趟

  


感同身受 给你救赎热望

  


  


以上是这首歌朱一龙演唱的部分歌词，这篇文章就摘取这部分内容浅谈

  


  


首先这首歌曲是一首表达感情的情歌，并且里面有情殇也有感慨，尤其歌曲最后有流露出来不是那么柔情的个人意向

  


  


最后几句歌词 : 

  


知道你不能 还要你感受

  


让星光加了一点彩虹 当樱花开的纷纷扬扬

  


当世间美好与你环环相扣

  


  


  


“当”这个字在这里表达的是强烈的个人色彩，个人主义，有点一厢情愿的意思在，是个人目的性比较明确的一个用词

  


  


这首歌曲整体来看其实是有点伤感的内容在，即使曲风轻快，但是歌词有一定的指向性

  


  


并且这首歌开头的几句歌词也是在表达情殇，略有彷徨之意，可以说前后歌词都不尽人意，所以朱一龙掐头去尾，选择了中间最精华也最感情豪烈的一部分，这完全是他的个人选择，也是非常符合朱一龙个人风格的一次体现

  


  


  


所以朱一龙这次演唱的部分歌词分两个内容来说

  


  


  


【相拥】

  


第一个内容是相拥，两个人的情感都是非常的浓烈，情绪非常的高昂急切，甚至是一种非常豪爽豪放的姿态

  


一种不管不顾，任由内心的滔天洪水肆意决堤，不加任何克制，也无意观留世间的风景，一心只想奔赴那人的身边，穿越过人海，与之相拥

  


相拥的内容包括了相思和相知两个部分

  


他知道爱的人正在路上，环境是莺飞草长，非常概念化的形容词，可以说是他内心的繁荣和波动，不拘泥于外环境下的春意盎然

  


本身思念一个人就不会内心平静无澜

  


相思是两个人的感情，相知是两个人的了解

  


就歌词而言，这一双人是饱受相思之苦的，或者说是不能够经常见面的，才会有一路上的风雨兼程和日暮不赏，思念累积到一定数量的时候，会有倾泻的那一刻，再大的外界阻挡和再美的风景都不能够使他停留片刻

  


但是同时这个见面的过程是带有一种豪气在的，这份急切和奔赴，明显是具有非常强大的个人信念来作为支撑的

  


是带有一点或者说是非常强烈的青春的炙热和生命的狂热，这部分力量存在的，只为了见一面

  


歌词用的是风雨兼程，日暮不赏，前面是我知他，这三个字

  


我知他，就是相知

  


这里面还有一层意思是自信，对两个人感情的自信，我知道他为了见我，必然风雨兼程日暮不赏，这份了解和笃定其实很动人

  


然后话锋一转，上面所有的内容，同时也是在形容他自己

  


穿越人海，只为与你相拥

  


这句话直接点出了他自己对那人的感情，你风雨兼程，我穿越人海，很简单，我只为拥抱你

  


注意穿越人海这四个字，其实表达的是弱水三千，我只取一瓢的概念

  


穿越人海是他的一次告白，非常简短但是非常坚定的告白，因为这里面他是有很多选择的，最基本的是人数量非常多，但是我愿意越过所有人只向你走去，只为了去拥抱你

  


非常深切的感情，非常简短有力的表白

  


所以相拥这部分内容完全可以把上面的人物换成朱一龙和白宇的名字，非常符合他们现实中的关系，我相信他们也都有过相同或者是类似的经历

  


不知是有意还是无意，朱一龙对这部分内容的摘取，就和他跟白宇的感情外环境很是相似

  


有一定的阻碍和不方便，但是也都有自己的信念和信心，同时朱一龙做了一次非常简短到不注意看不出来的告白，就是穿越人海，与你相拥，这是他的选择，坚定且柔情

  


  


  


【救赎】

  


第二个内容是救赎

  


这部分内容歌词只有三句话

  


从莺飞草长到皓月当空，时间的转变，也是他心态的转变，从刚开始的强烈相思到迎接那个人的到来，内心从疯狂跳跃到我将真心向明月的纯粹，也再一次强调自己爱的人，非常美好，用手捧星光的概念来形容他，多么纯洁高尚，如皓月当空，他给了爱人极高的赞赏

  


前一句在形容爱人的美好，接下来是心疼

  


我知他乘风破浪，去了黑暗一趟

  


这一句依然是比较概念化的形容，乘风破浪是对爱人的欣赏，他就是一个非常潇洒的姿态，英姿飒爽的样子，但是他去的是黑暗的地方，即使只是一趟

  


一趟是，一次，一回

  


但是不代表只有一次，只有一回

  


记得上一篇文章《朱一龙生日》我有提到朱一龙给工作室背景图写的那句话，向光而行，和白宇去年深夜的微博，一心向阳

  


他们都有为了站在阳光下，不惜辛苦跋涉，或许偶尔会处在黑暗之中，但那也是为了心中的光明

  


对于黑暗这个词的理解，没有固定用意，一如这句歌词，一如朱一龙或者是白宇对黑暗的理解，那仅仅只是，我对你的心疼

  


依附这部分歌词意境理解的话，什么心疼，心疼什么，有太多了，多到数不过来，多到他不舍得他站在地上，多到他只想拥抱着他，或者说太少了，少到我不知道应该如何自处

  


朱一龙和白宇一再的向光而行，一定有他们的含义存在，也说明这两个人自身的纯粹和清醒，只有都经历过或者是正在经历黑暗的两个人，才会有最后一句歌词，感同身受，给你救赎热望

  


感同身受，这句歌词再一次强调了这两个人是生命的共同体，都有自己的不适，都有自己的牵绊和为难，就像白宇做的那两道菜，大同小异

  


给你救赎热望，最后一句歌词，直接将两个人的感情给升华，我想最震撼人心的莫过于灵魂的救赎，尤其是来自一双人互相的救赎

  


救赎有帮助的成分在，你为我成疾，我渡你上岸，有点宗教的意思

  


现实中以朱一龙白宇来说，这句话更多的不是灵魂的救赎，而是灵魂的依靠和给与

  


可以说这句歌词和上面那句穿越人海与你相拥有同样的意思，但是又比这句话更厚重一些

  


一份感情最主要还是灵魂的相互依靠，朱一龙白宇生活在凡人堆里，他们有非常无奈非常为难的一面，因为他们是凡身肉体，并且会有处在黑暗中的时候，所谓两个人相互扶持，不离不弃，其实也就是给你救赎热望的含义

  


能够把自己最纯粹的爱情给对方，这也是人世间最温暖也最珍贵的救赎

  


热望，朱一龙和白宇的热望，就感情而言，无疑他们的热望代表的是对方

  


就朱一龙弹唱的这部分歌词内容而言，完全可以用来形容他们感情的某一个层面，并且表达的非常全面和细致

  


整体而言是对这份感情，两个人之间情感的确定，以及延伸到灵魂方面的深处问答，这是朱一龙和白宇两个人非常贴心的一次交流

  


  


  


另外就是这首歌曲的名字，这世间美好与你环环相扣

  


上一篇文章，我有谈到美好这两个字，我说朱一龙和白宇在两个小时的时间里，一个期待美好，一个等待美好，其实美好这个词也非常概念化，但是结果一定是向善的，积极的，正面的

  


在一份感情里，只有深情到一定的程度上，才可以把这世间的美好都与他联系上关系，从而衍生出一种世界因他而美好的感觉，其实这是典型的恋爱心态，因为你拥有了他，才会有一种拥有全世界的感觉，他的美好，造成了世界的美好

  


这是个人的错觉，一个人的美好，远远代表不了世间万物的美好，但是可以肯定他们自己的美好

  
[● 朱白](https://huangjinye881.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9C%B1%E7%99%BD)  


  
[评论(9)](https://huangjinye881.lofter.com/post/203e36d2_1c8f211cf)  
[热度(156)](https://huangjinye881.lofter.com/post/203e36d2_1c8f211cf)  
[全文链接](https://huangjinye881.lofter.com/post/203e36d2_1c8f211cf)

[22](https://huangjinye881.lofter.com/post/203e36d2_1c8eb2aca)

[04](https://huangjinye881.lofter.com/post/203e36d2_1c8eb2aca)

##  [朱一龙生日](https://huangjinye881.lofter.com/post/203e36d2_1c8eb2aca)

  


  


记录

  


  


2020.04.16日，朱一龙新戏《叛逆者》恰逢他生日当天开机

  


  


朱一龙以干练短发的造型到场参加开机仪式

  


  


白色外套＋羽毛项链＋offwhite内搭

  


  


不得不说换了发型的朱先生英气逼人，这是一位优秀演员所具备的超群特质，也是朱一龙华丽转身之后的另外一种风情

  


  


男生剪短了头发，就像舞台上的镁光灯换了颜色

  


  


  


无论他以怎样的造型，怎样的气质，怎样的形象示人，他依然是朱一龙

  


  


  


深情不是标签，这两个字仅仅只是他爱一个人最基本的权利，也是最值得尊重的平等

  


  


生我之前，谁是我，死我之后，我是谁

  


  


一个生命的存在，更应该去追求生命的本质，守护生命的本真，即使奔袭中会尘埃尽染，也是生命最真实的绽放

  


  


在越来越烦躁浮华的社会，他可以把爱情回归到爱情的本身，在翻涌不息的市场中坚定追寻自己心中的那一束光，知道人之所以为人，爱之所以为爱的意义，还有什么比这更值得让人尊重的呢

  


  


一个人对感情的忠实和深情，永远值得尊重，甚至要呵护他这份真心

  


  


  


深情是什么

  


  


其实深情是细节

  


  


深情是琐碎，深情是点点滴滴，深情是一颦一笑

  


  


深情是乍见之欢，也是久处不厌

  


  


深情是爱你，我永远当做第一次

  


  


现实中朱一龙白宇的感情恰恰符合这些

  


  


如果只有概念，没有细节的感情不能称之为深情

  


  


细节是感情的支撑体，是最实在的东西

  


  


朱一龙白宇的感情中唯独没有缺少细节

  


  


属于他们两个人的细节可见《手心里的人》

  


  


所有的细节都是我爱你的真相

  


  


正如朱一龙新戏开机现场，他的穿搭，一如既往地细节，一尘不染的爱意

  


  


正如白宇生日朱一龙晒的面，朱一龙生日白宇晒的菜，一直以来都很感动于他们的细节，因为不是所有感情中都会出现这样的细节，而细节意味着十足的用心，如果不是把对方干净的放在心上，没有人会这样做

  


  


相爱没有那么容易，因为每个人都有自己的脾气，但是两颗真心终究是会为了爱这个字相互妥协相互容纳，能够做到每一次都体现出细节，没有什么比这份用心更贵重了

  


  


  


  


16日，朱一龙工作室换了背景图和微博头像

  


  


头像是朱一龙的红白颜色的照片

  


  


背景图是一张意味不明的图案

  


  


针对这件事情有很多疑惑与猜测，很多人表示看不懂工作室的背景图，众说纷纭

  


  


没有确切证据的事情谁都不好下定义，但是我想一张意味不明的图案本身就已经说明了问题

  


  


很明显无论是头像还是背景图的底色都是红白两种颜色，外加一张经过处理的图案，在加上朱一龙亲笔的那句话，整体效果已经很清楚了

  


  


图案到底是什么已经不重要了，朱一龙和白宇的感情早已经不需要什么去证明了，所有的一切只不过是锦上添花，他们拥有对方的真心才是这份感情最本质最应该去在意的事情

  


  


所以针对背景图就不用去纠结了，看山是山，看水是水，你认为是什么，那就是什么，但结果一定是美好的

  


  


因为以朱一龙白宇长期以来的细节体现，这张背景图只是属于他们的其中一个细节，仅此而已，我甚至觉得没有特殊意义，他只是在表达爱这个字罢了

  


  


  


16日朱一龙生日当晚，白宇更新绿洲

  


时间 : 晚上八点多

  


照片 : 两份饭，两只碗，两双筷子

  


食材 : 青椒，土豆，米饭

  


做法 : 虎皮青椒和清炒青椒

  


用法 : 菜拌饭

  


文案 : 青椒土豆们 （一个推眼镜的表情）

  


从白宇这两张照片的信息看得出来，菜确实是白宇亲手做的，手法粗糙透露着不专业的气息，尤其是两种明显做法不一样的青椒

  


他是以用虎皮青椒的做法去做青椒片，照片上青椒片的皱纹明显是他把青椒放在锅的油里面，用锅铲按压出现的效果

  


另外一种做法明显是清炒，青椒片清清白白的

  


土豆参差不齐，整体而言，这两份饭卖相不太好，但是看着很实在很朴实，而这个感觉也是我一直用来形容朱白感情的用词

  


其实菜做成什么样子一点儿也不重要，很明显白宇在朱一龙生日当晚做了两道相同又不同的菜，意义何在，他想表达的是什么呢

  


  


  


【时间】

  


  


朱一龙发微博的时间是下午六点多

  


  


白宇发照片的时间是晚上八点多

  


  


中间有两个小时的时差

  


  


朱一龙的微博内容是有发自拍，身上是white羽毛项链的穿搭，同时他说了道别陈一鸣，而沈巍这个角色是他唯一没有发微博道别的角色

  


  


他之所以没有告别沈巍，是他不想告别和白宇一起工作的那段时光，他在乎的不过是白宇而已，不过是想和白宇不分开而已，哪怕只是字面上面的告别，哪怕只是跟沈巍告别，他都会舍不得，即使是杀青，他也要发一张和白宇的亲密合照

  


  


我想这里面就是属于朱一龙的深情

  


  


爱定了一个人，也爱惨了一个人

  


  


在对白宇的问题上，他没有什么好商量的，不行就是不行，杀伐果断

  


  


而这两个小时的时间里，在分钟的指针不停旋转的变化中，又何止是时光的流逝，更蕴藏了朱一龙的期待和白宇的等待

  


  


期待着美好，等待着美好

  


  


  


  


【数量】

  


  


两，2，二，two，double

  


  


两张照片，两份饭，两只碗，两双筷子，两种做法，两个人，他今年岁数零头是两，他比他大两岁，他生日日期是他的两倍

  


  


无论怎样理解，都有淡淡的浪漫

  


  


两是偶数

  


  


这个数字注定不只是一个，注定不会孤单，注定是浪漫背后的存在，注定是所有爱情小说封面的插画，注定是花前月下最和谐的背影，注定是朱一龙和白宇不得不提的计量单位

  


  


两个人，两份饭，在对方生日的晚上，他亲手做的，虽然手法生涩，还有什么比这更浪漫呢，相较之下，这比推出来一个生日蛋糕更用心，比奢侈的办一场生日趴体更唯美

  


  


白天，他带着白羽参加活动，晚上，他用两份来诠释浪漫

  


  


【食材】

  


主打食材选用了青椒，土豆，米饭

  


时间退后到白宇今年生日直播的时候，他说自己疫情期间在研究做饭，可见白宇是一直有想要往家庭这个方向去靠近

  


尤其是直播结束后，兴致勃勃的晒出自己做好菜的照片，搭配都是米饭

  


从一反常态的晒面到晒菜和米饭这个转变，仅仅只是面吃够了或者是隔离吃不到面这么简单吗，显然不是

  


  


在进入四月份之前白宇轮番见面，进入四月之后，面不见了，取而代之的是家常菜和米饭

  


  


  


【做法】

  


  


最亮眼的当然是对于菜的做法，这也是白宇非常大胆的一次表达，非常非常大胆

  


  


当然，这方面白宇从来没怂过，懂的自然懂

  


  


大家都知道朱一龙喜欢虎皮青椒，如果白宇的菜没有做法不同，也就是没有细节，上面也说了，朱一龙白宇的感情唯独没有缺少细节，一份感情中不能没有细节，而细节一直都是朱一龙白宇给对方最好的表达

  


  


  


照片的顺序是虎皮青椒是第一张，清炒的是第二张，这个前后的顺序说明白宇是把自己最在意的排在第一位，把重点放在了第一位

  


  


他这个前后的顺序和2019.12.19日，朱一龙成都获奖时候他更新的雨一直下有相似的地方

  


  


不过这次要比那次更惊人一些

  


  


两种不同的做法，但是又是相同的食材

  


  


这其中的区别就是白宇的用心，也是我们上面谈到的细节，某种意义来说，这两道菜代表的含义胜过一切语言

  


  


不同的做法是白宇针对朱一龙的喜好做出改变，他做出他喜欢的样子，同样的食材表达的是两个人现实中的关系，就像这两道菜，他们本质上是一样的两个人，存在的区别或许只是个人的些微口味不同，而我愿意为了你去做出调剂，这份细心和体贴，才是爱情本来的样子

  


  


白宇的珍贵，值得朱一龙所有的浪漫

  


  


  


【用法】

  


白宇采用的是菜拌饭

  


菜因为白宇手法生疏明显是有点糊了，这样拌在一起未必就好吃，但是白宇想要表达的是我上面说的那几点，如果分开装，就失去了意义

  


他要的是两份，是心意，是相同，是不同

  


白宇自己喜欢吃面，也说过喜欢盖浇面，他这个和盖浇饭差不多，这个最具特色的一点是食用方便，也说明白宇是把朱一龙和自己放在一起，两个人简简单单的这样真的很好

  


白宇的两道菜表达出了世界上所有愿意在一起的两个人，虽然品性习惯不同，依然可以白头偕老，不止是我爱你，而是有一颗去包容对方的心

  


  


  


【文案】

  


  


最后就是白宇的文案，直接将答案指向性更为明朗化

  


  


青椒土豆们，推眼镜表情

  


  


“们”这个字说明了白宇确实是在故意晒出两张照片，两只碗，两双筷子，也说明他点出了这两道菜的做法是不同的，似乎也说明了这是两个人，他想表达的除了上面说的内容，还有更直接的就是，你生日，我做了两份饭

  


  


再加一个推眼镜的表情，再一次把指向性给明朗化

  


  


当天，朱一龙告别陈一鸣，白宇用了沈巍的表情

  


  


不得不说白宇非常聪明

  


  


  


  


  


  


两天后，04.18日，白宇佳洁士直播

  


  


一身浅色牛仔服，垂刘海，明显是赵云澜的装扮，气质非常柔和，唇红齿白，开心不已

  


  


一直有说一个人的状态是最能够表达出他现状的一个证据，且非常具象

  


  


朱一龙没有告别沈巍，白宇用了沈巍的表情，两天后白宇再现赵云澜

  


  


我相信，在朱一龙416当天更新的那条微博，在编辑内容的时候，写着道别陈一鸣的时候，他一定想到了自己不曾告别的那个角色

  


  


而那个角色代表的是家里那个忙着洗菜切菜的男孩，想到他，他心里应该会很温暖吧，幸福的酸涩感

  


  


朱一龙不舍得告别沈巍，白宇让赵云澜出现，因为他知道，朱一龙一定会看见，他看见了，就会开心，会笑，他开心就好

  


  


  


两个人给对方的感情都是非常细腻

  


  


【向光而行】

  


工作室背景图朱一龙写下 : 

  


感谢有你，向光而行

  


  


2019.10.05日深夜，白宇更新微博 : 

  


一心向阳

  


  


  


注意朱一龙用的词是感谢有你，加两颗心

  


  


不是感恩有你

  


  


我想感谢和感恩是存在区别的

  


  


感谢是小范围指向，感恩是大的情怀

  


  


两颗红色的爱心

  


  


数字，两，又出现了

  


  


其实是先有的朱一龙两颗心心，后有的白宇两道菜，顺序没有什么特殊意义，代表的都是他们的感情

  


  


可见无论是朱一龙还是白宇，他们的目标都是站在阳光下，或者是现在他们偶尔会走进黑暗里，但是道路上的坚持，都是为了心中的光明

  


  


另外就是前几天的镇魂花絮，没什么好说的，都是过去式了，情之所起的地方，一切都是最好的安排

  


  


  


最后的最后特意补充一点内容，就是针对白宇这次两张照片的解读不要太生活化，不要考虑什么朱一龙能不能够吃到这类事情，如果你想到这一点说明你没有理解我的意思，这里面最重要的是表达心意，和内容，不是吃饭。

  


  


  


2020.04.22日，记

  


  


  


  
[● 朱白](https://huangjinye881.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9C%B1%E7%99%BD)  


  
[评论(20)](https://huangjinye881.lofter.com/post/203e36d2_1c8eb2aca)  
[热度(247)](https://huangjinye881.lofter.com/post/203e36d2_1c8eb2aca)  
[全文链接](https://huangjinye881.lofter.com/post/203e36d2_1c8eb2aca)

[09](https://huangjinye881.lofter.com/post/203e36d2_1c8bf708b)

[04](https://huangjinye881.lofter.com/post/203e36d2_1c8bf708b)

##  [白宇生日](https://huangjinye881.lofter.com/post/203e36d2_1c8bf708b)

  


  


记录

  


  


2020.04.08日晚八点，白宇生日直播

  


  


写之前致敬疫情期间所有的一线人员！

  


  


三十而立，白宇的状态非常好，透着一股儿兴奋劲，气质单纯柔和，心情明媚开朗

  


  


  


就简单说一下吧

  


  


【解锁】

  


在隔离期间，白宇成功解锁新技能，就是做饭

  


现在还处于一个初级的阶段，很矛盾，又要减肥，又学会了做饭，所以每天都自己跟自己打架，纠结要不要做饭

  


学会的菜有西红柿炒鸡蛋，青椒土豆片

  


这个技能的解锁就很真实了，隔离期间所有人都会觉得无聊，做饭无疑是一件非常有趣又打发时间的事情

  


西红柿炒鸡蛋也是很多初学者的必经之路和首要选择，据说这道菜朱一龙去年就说了，他会

  


青椒土豆片之所以是土豆片应该切丝太难了吧，没关系，土豆片也很好吃的，居家小白慢慢来~

  


  


【安全感】

  


白宇说回到家乡非常有安全感，特别放松

  


可见白宇对人类对自然对感觉对事物都还是很敏感的，一般情况下人对一个地方有安全感，说明他自己的体验感官是很敏锐的

  


有的人天上对万事万物会比较敏感，换季变天都容易出现反应，比如感冒咳嗽，这都是他体质的征兆，同时也是他个人情感的敏捷

  


很多人说回到家乡最常用到的词语是亲切

  


白宇一直在强调自己回到家乡是安全感，是放松，这是一个人思念家乡土地的一腔热情，他的家乡对白宇来说就像是一个安全宁静的港湾，出了这个地方之后，就像孩子离开温暖的家去经历风雨，外面的世界自然精彩，但是也绝对有疏离的一面，甚至会受伤

  


白宇的敏感目前来说绝对是安全感这三个字

  


而安全感通常在一个人处于一份感情中的时候会格外明显，是否有安全感完全是白宇他这次直播无意中的一种流露

  


之前文章我也经常有写到朱一龙对白宇的敏感，极致的敏感，其实那就是朱一龙给白宇的安全感，可以说白宇在感情世界里，他是享有朱一龙给与他独有的那份安全感

  


某种意义来说，白宇说回到家乡有安全感，说明会让他有安全感的地方绝对不止故乡这一个选项，这是常规性逻辑思维

  


也说明白宇是会把很多地方给划分成安全与不安全的两个区域，这种方格形状的思维方式可能也是他处于敏感时期的表现吧

  


情感方面有一定的被保护欲，才需要安全感

  


  


  


【吃面胖】

  


怎么吃面都吃不胖？

  


白宇说不可能，一定会胖的

  


所以和几日前朱一龙的双下巴和白宇的收面那件事情联系上了么

  


其实针对这件事没有固定画面，没有固定人物，也不需要真实性，这里面更为重要的是两者之间的关系

  


一个说自己胖了，一个收起了面

  


这本身就是关系性的一件事情，有一点抽象又非常具象，不需要明明白白，就简单点挺好的

  


白宇说自己确实胖了，胖了十斤

  


所以朱一龙和白宇都胖了，一个发自拍说自己胖了，一个直播说自己胖了

  


  


  


【宝贝】

  


几日前朱一龙代言的汉堡，说广告词“堡”贝的时候故意间隔了一下

  


白宇直播，知道粉丝女儿给他唱生日歌，白宇特意补充一句是谢谢你的女儿，小宝贝

  


两个人都很有分寸

  


  


  


  


【白术】

  


白宇直播提到正在拍摄的新戏角色，《谢谢你医生》男主角的名字，他的读法是白zhu

  


因为“术”这个字是多音字，很多人都读作白shu

  


有一次白宇活动，粉丝也是当白宇面读的是白shu

  


所以正确读法是白术（zhu）

  


这个读法也和白朱同音了

  


白术是一种中药材

  


白朱代指白宇和朱一龙

  


  


  


  


  


【面条蛋糕】

  


白宇对自己收到了一份面条蛋糕非常开心，端在面前，脸上露出了大丰收的喜悦笑容

  


说同事们非常了解他

  


一个细节，白宇说蛋糕是他同事们送的，注意他在说同事的时候停顿了一下，然后加了们这个字，很明显这是他同事送的，应该是一个人，而不是同事们，不是一个以上的人数

  


已知条件，朱一龙在4月8号当天更新绿洲，发了一条微博，自己吃面的一张照片

  


时间卡点下午15:03分

  


3:03

  


48，30

  


他这个时间是30的意思，因为白宇当天正好30岁生日

  


注意他的照片是朱一龙挑起来面条的拍照，并没有把面条放下，而是让面条垂挂在筷子上面，长长的垂下来，说明他这碗面不仅仅是为了庆祝武汉解封的热干面，也有长寿面的寓意

  


朱一龙吃面，卡30，白宇收到面条蛋糕

  


我只想说，朱一龙什么时候有别称了，叫同事

  


同事，同一件事，同一个方向，同一个目的，同一个世界，同一个梦想

  


  


  


  


【新歌】

  


  


白宇新歌，部分歌词 : 

  


  


凭着内心炙热，更自在的生活

  


单纯的快乐，不止在年少的时刻

  


黑白或是彩色，经历过的才懂得选择

  


所有的事情都会告一段落，偶尔会无可奈何

  


坚持义无反顾的执着，前方会有无限的辽阔

  


自由的洒脱性格，最重要的不是得到结果

  


好好享受每段经过

  


  


  


  


这次直播白宇也说到，三十岁了，一些事情更加坚定了，这就是一个人步入三十岁时候的心理不自觉的变化，会有一个过渡期存在

  


  


这首歌，这几句歌词也是白宇想对自己说的话，也是他自己的一个态度

  


  


很明显，白宇是越活越明白了，经历过之后，他做出了选择，即使会有无可奈何，但是凭着内心的炙热，自己一直都会有单纯的快乐，义无反顾的执着，前面才会有无限辽阔

  


  


这首歌与我上次文章《野蛮生长》有很多类似的地方，都有他自己狂放的一面，我所追求的是单纯的快乐，我所经历过的都有做出选择，我所坚持的执着，为了光明的那一刻，我所要的生活，是凭借内心的炙热，而这，不是野蛮生长的精神又是什么呢

  


  


  


这首歌另外一个重点是白宇有着极致的追求，就是他或许不图一世，只图一时

  


  


看过王家卫电影《一代宗师》的应该都知道，女主角宫二就是这样的态度，决绝，坚韧

  


  


最重要的不是得到结果，好好享受每段经过

  


  


这句歌词是白宇现在的生活态度

  


  


前几天白宇有一篇文字采访，看得出来事业方面白宇没有问题，想演的戏都可以接到，所以他这句话中的结果两个字很明显不是专指的事业，同时也包括了他的感情方面

  


  


我想作为一个成年人，除了事业就剩下了感情，而事业和感情很多时候是分不开的，这两种场合都要非常顺利才能够彰显一个人最好的状态

  


  


白宇这次直播无疑是呈现了他最好的状态

  


  


  


【冥冥之中】

  


武汉解封和超级月亮在同一天，白宇说是冥冥之中的注定，但是他不方便说出另外一个，就是这一天也是他自己的生日

  


相信武汉对白宇来说绝对有不一样的感情，因为那是朱一龙的家乡

  


他说他想去武汉看樱花，他说他想去冰岛看极光

  


好浪漫的白宇啊

  


冥冥中的注定，是他当时的感慨，那是某种轻轻地领悟，就是觉得缘分吧

  


不得不说这句话也是白宇的一种心理暗示

  


他和武汉的缘分，他和朱一龙的缘分

  


缘之一字，妙不可言

  


  


  


【哥哥你不爱我了】

  


直播最后白宇念了这条弹幕

  


首先他是对这句话比较敏感的，因为当时弹幕刷的太多太快，只有他对这几个字敏感，才能够在众多弹幕中一眼看见，事实证明，他当时也确实是特意低头看了下才故意读出来的

  


并且当他看见这句话的时候，眼神中就已经晕染了某种感情

  


关键词，哥哥，爱我

  


念完之后，他的反应是很有意思的

  


白宇的那个笑，明显是他对这句话或者是对这句话所表达的含义非常熟悉

  


那是一种非常了然于心的笑容

  


然后有舔唇的动作，了解白宇的都知道，一般情况下处于特殊氛围的时候他会舔唇，比如他紧张的时候，兴奋的时候，比如白宇上一次直播的时候，上次直播我有写过，里面那次舔唇和这次情形差不多

  


  


最后祝福白宇，自在如风

  


  


  


  
[● 朱白](https://huangjinye881.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9C%B1%E7%99%BD)  


  
[评论(7)](https://huangjinye881.lofter.com/post/203e36d2_1c8bf708b)  
[热度(236)](https://huangjinye881.lofter.com/post/203e36d2_1c8bf708b)  
[全文链接](https://huangjinye881.lofter.com/post/203e36d2_1c8bf708b)

  
上一页   


[ 下一页 ](https://huangjinye881.lofter.com/?page=2&t=1586419207825)

  
© [柠檬罐头](https://huangjinye881.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)  


$(function(){  
if($('.postwrapper > .block').length <= 0) {  
$('.postwrapper').css('display', 'none');  
}  
$(".active a").each(function(){  
$(this).hover(  
function(){  
$(this).css("cursor","pointer");  
$(this).stop();  
$(this).animate({width:90},400,function(){$(this).children(".title").css("display","block");})},  
function(){  
$(this).stop();  
$(this).children(".title").css("display","none");  
$(this).animate({width:20},400)})  
})  
});

(function(document,datracker,root){function loadJsSDK(){var script,first_script;script=document.createElement("script");script.type="text/javascript";script.async=true;script.src="https://hubble-js-bucket.nosdn.127.net/DATracker.globals.1.6.8.js";first_script=document.getElementsByTagName("script")[0];first_script.parentNode.insertBefore(script,first_script)}if(!datracker["__SV"]){var win=window;var gen_fn,functions,i,lib_name="DATracker";window[lib_name]=datracker;datracker["_i"]=[];datracker["init"]=function(token,config,name){var target=datracker;if(typeof(name)!=="undefined"){target=datracker[name]=[]}else{name=lib_name}target["people"]=target["people"]||[];target["abtest"]=target["abtest"]||[];target["toString"]=function(no_stub){var str=lib_name;if(name!==lib_name){str+="."+name}if(!no_stub){str+=" (stub)"}return str};target["people"]["toString"]=function(){return target.toString(1)+".people (stub)"};function _set_and_defer(target,fn){var split=fn.split(".");if(split.length==2){target=target[split[0]];fn=split[1]}target[fn]=function(){target.push([fn].concat(Array.prototype.slice.call(arguments,0)))}}functions="track_heatmap register_attributes register_attributes_once clear_attributes unregister_attributes current_attributes single_pageview disable time_event get_appStatus track set_userId track_pageview track_links track_forms register register_once alias unregister identify login logout signup name_tag set_config reset people.set people.set_once people.set_realname people.set_country people.set_province people.set_city people.set_age people.set_gender people.increment people.append people.union people.track_charge people.clear_charges people.delete_user people.set_populationWithAccount people.set_location people.set_birthday people.set_region people.set_account abtest.get_variation abtest.async_get_variable".split(" ");for(i=0;i<functions.length;i++){_set_and_defer(target,functions[i])}datracker["_i"].push([token,config,name])};datracker["__SV"]=1.6;loadJsSDK()}})(document,window["DATracker"]||[],window);  
DATracker.init('MA-BFD7-963BF6846668', {truncateLength: 255});

window.Theme = {'ImageProtected':false,'CcType':0,ContextValue:'版权保护'};

_ntes_nacc = 'lofter';try{neteaseTracker();}catch(e){}  
var _gaq = _gaq || [];_gaq.push(['_setAccount', 'UA-31007899-1'],['_setLocalGifPath', '/UA-31007899-1/__utm.gif'],['_setLocalRemoteServerMode']);_gaq.push(['_setDomainName', 'lofter.com']);_gaq.push(['_trackPageview']);(function() { var ga = document.createElement('script'); ga.type = 'text/javascript'; ga.async = true; ga.src = 'https://wr.da.netease.com/ga.js'; var s = document.getElementsByTagName('script')[0]; s.parentNode.insertBefore(ga, s); })();


End file.
